Comfort Zone
by NewGirl08
Summary: Christian meet's Ana in totally different circumstances and has to behave all the same. Fun story, same horny Christian.
1. A Favor to ask

**CHRISTIAN'S POV:**

"Ok, here's the deal Grey: I am going to need you to behave; not text book behave; I mean 'fear for your life or Grace will skin you'" behave! I need you to smile but not to make people have sex with you, to talk but not make business in the middle of the main course and I need you to be nice; it's family for God's sake!"-

"Elliot I know how to behave and I think I can be spared the lecture, I did pay for the whole thing..."

"You paid because you didn't want to be a part of it... I only said yes because well, I like to mess with you but that's not the point. The point is like it or not people will want to talk to you tonight, don't be an asshole and play along specifically with Kate's immediate family, the maid of honor and her father"-

"Email me a list with names and pictures; I'll do the rest. I'll be the one at the bar drinking himself to death..."

Today is my brother's wedding rehearsal dinner which I paid for entirely. It's my restaurant, my staff, my everything that's being used today. Why? Well, he's right... I paid for everything so that I wouldn't have to be part of it! Let's be frank, if he is marrying the girl I am going to see her for the rest of my life (unless Elliot pulls one last stunt and cheats on her but I don't think he will, he's pussy whipped) what's the point in meeting the rest of her family? If they show any kind of interest in me no doubt it will be because of my money, nothing else.

It's 7 pm and the dinner is supposed to start at 7.30, the place is packed since no one would dare miss a chance of a catered dinner at the Mile High Club but there still isnt a sign of the bride to be. Must be bitching around somewhere...

"Think you can put the Mariners game on?"- Said a man across the bar, the bartender ignores him opting to serve me instead but that just pisses me off more, I already own the place, he's the one who's money I need. I tell him to do as he says and suddenly I found myself talking freely to this man I dont know.

"I dont know... that Felix kid has one hell of an arm"-

"He does but one man does not make a team, you need a more strong structure. You cant win a championship with just one player!" The man is over his fifties if not more, looks like someone who has lived quite a life giving a vibe of a self taught - do it your own man. He talk directly at you and doesn't seem intimidated by me, he must not know who I am but still, even people ignorant of my identity seemed to shy away from me.

"Fuck, give me a scotch, neat!"- Says Elliot sitting next to me in the bar.

"What the hell is your problem? I thought Kate forbid you to drink until the honeymoon"

"Fuck-fuck-fuck... The maid of honor isn't coming! Kate's having a mayor meltdown, she's out inside in the car and says she doesn't even want to get married! I dont have a problem with it since I only need her signature in the marriage license and I'm good but what the hell do I say to Mom? Hell, what do I say to her mom? I think I'm going to be sick!"-

"Don't worry son, give her 20 minutes. She'll talk to Annie and she'll be good to go"-

" I didn't see you over there... I see you've met my brother"- Says Elliot to the older man.

"We haven't been introduced but he seems to know his baseball. Ray Steele; I'm the maid of honor's father so that makes me Kate's father too"- He says chuckling.

"A pleasure Sir, what seems to be the problem?"

"Annie got her plane tickets mixed so she couldn't arrive today, she wont be even coming tomorrow for the wedding"- Another brat like Katherine I supposed.

"Where is she? I think I can arrange her to arrive in time for the wedding..."

"You think so? If you do that I'll name my first born after you!"- Says Elliot exited.

"Please... dont!" I say deadpanned, then people will assume I want something to do with the kid.

"She's in Haiti, the airlines over there are kind of crazy and the weather has been funny. If you get her back in time for tomorrow I think she will be grateful for it"- Ray said.

"Of course... please, give me a moment with my brother" I say pulling Elliot on the side, this is my chance.

"No speeches and you have yourself a deal"

"Christian you are the best man; you have to say something, it's tradition!"-

"Well if the Maid of Honor doesn't get here in time there isn't going to be a bride... I think you need one to complete the whole 'tradition' don't you think so?"

"Fuck you... and ok, no speeches just fly Ana in with your billionaire magic. I'll go tell Kate so she'll come out and start with the diner"-

And just like that I dodge another bullet into socializing with people, I only have to fly this girl in my jet and stand next to my brother with the rings, I'll probably bail before the reception.

I guess the dinner was a success, Kate finally got out of the car and didn't look at me dirty not once, not that I care... I didn't even sit in the main table opting to stay at the bar with Ray Steele who by the way calls his daughter 'princess', yep another spoiled brat. Cant wait for the weekend to be over...

* * *

**So? What do you think? This is my first attempt at the massive universe that is the Fifty stories. Leave your review if you want me to continue.**


	2. Wedding Preparations

**ANASTASIA POV:**

"You know you can move right?"-

"I know, it's just that I feel like I might break something, I don't want to get Kate in trouble!"

"Trouble? Cariño this is rich people land; if you break something you don't fix it, you buy it new!"-

I find myself flying back to Seattle with Jose in a state of the art jet airplane, not that I would be able to difference it from a normal jet since it's the first time I've flown in anything other than coach. Ever since the earthquake all business have been a bit mixed up so my flight schedule was booked the wrong way and I wasn't going to make to my best friend's wedding, luckily Elliot's brother has a jet and offered to fly me in along with Jose who is taking the pictures for the event. I'm glad that Kate found Elliot, he's so sweet! Nice to know his family is nice as well.

"You think it's wise to drink so much?" I say to Jose who is drinking champagne as if it's water.

"It's a wedding Ana, not a pictorial for Time Magazine, besides it's Kate; I'll zoom in on her boobs and Elliott's ass and she'll be happy with the pics"-

"Jose Rodriguez don't be so crass!"

"I'm sorry... don't worry, I'll throw in a couple of pictures of your baby blue eyes so they'll class up the photo album"-

"You are impossible!" I say daring myself to drink a glass as well.

"And you my dear are just adorable. Now tell me, what's the deal once we land? Are you sure you don't want to go with me back to the hotel?"-

"I want to go over to Dad's house and see him before the wedding, I haven't seen him in ages and I want to talk to him before all the mayhem begins."

"I guess I can survive by myself specially if there is going to be good food and alcohol I mean, I knew the rich marry rich but Kate snagging a Grey? Kudos Kavanagh!"-

"Since when do you care about connections?"

"Since said connections can look at my work, pay me for taking pictures of their dogs eating biscuits so I'll be able to buy another apartment worthy for my girl!" He says giving me a kiss on the head. Good Old Jose always taking care of me even when he doesn't have to.

"What's wrong with our little castle? I for one think it's perfectly fine"

"Annie it was fine 3 years ago when we finished college, right now it's depressing. We need more space, something worthy of Jose Rodriguez; worldwide photographer and Anastasia Steele; the real life Angelina Jolie"- He laughs on... Jose is right, we do need to move into a better, bigger place but there's so much to do that moving just seems trivial to me, I am content with having a roof over my head.

The flight was fast so in a matter of hours I look at the window to see that grey sky I love so much. I wake up Jose since he passed out after enjoying a complimentary massage of the stewardess and can't help but feel excited; Kate is getting married today!

We arrive straight into a private hangar, greeted by a tall blond man that is going to escort us to the church. Everything seems so formal and fancy but as we are already inside the car Kate texts me and says that the wedding has been moved a notch since the weather broadcast said that there was going to be a pretty bad rainstorm. Leave it to Kate Kavanaugh to move an entire wedding party at the last minute just so her pictures don't get ruined... but there is a pretty big problem in her logistic.

"Fudge!"

"Ok, you almost said fuck so that's gotta be big, what's wrong?"- Asked Jose munching on some peanuts, he's definitely taking advantages of anything free he can get.

"What do you mean what's wrong? Aside from the fact that I'm me!"

"Weeeeeell I like you so I don't see anything wrong"-

"Jose we're supposed to go to the church right this instant and look at me! My dress is all wrinkled inside my suitcase, thank God were inside a car or else birds would try to get inside my hair which looks like a birds nest and don't get me started on my makeup!" I am having a panic attack and Jose is actually yawning.

"Excuse Mister...?"- Jose asks the driver.

"It's Sawyer Sir"-

"Sawyer... would you please be kind and stop at the nearest dry cleaners you see?"-

"Of course Mister Rodriguez"- Says the man looking at the road.

"You're going to do your laundry?"

"No Ana I am going to iron your dress since it's the only hiccup I see in our plans"-

"But what about my hair and my makeup?" He ignores my little rant while getting his camera out and taking a picture.

"Do you see this picture Anastasia?"- He says gesturing towards the screen. "I could easily find five to six magazines that would want to publish your pretty little face. Just relax, your hair has it's normal just fucked vibe going on and just put some red lipstick on and you're solid. I once did a shoot for Vogue and I heard one of the models say that as long as she had red lipstick on no one cared what she was wearing"-

The dress was one item less to worry about as we pulled up at the nearest dry cleaners and the ironed my dress real quick so we were on the road in a matter of seconds.

"Jose?"-

"Yes Sweets?"

"We're am I going to change?" He looks at me with his 'really?' stare but I dont care.

"You are aware that I've seen your ass before"-

"Jose!" I yelp looking over at the driver, the man has no mouth filter.

"Ana... Ana... Ana... rich people! Remember?" - He says pushing a button that makes appear a giant stained glass window between us and the driver. Is that Trouton?

"Ok... now strip"

**...**

In a record half an hour we arrive at the church, Jose gets out of the car like at lazy cat stretching as he pulls his fly up since we both had to change inside. Other than Kate I have never met anyone more confident with their body than Jose, it doesn't hurt that he has that dangerous gorgeous latino look going for him. I wish I could be like that! Confident, I can't be latina... I have no color whatsoever other than to be recognized as someone with vitiligo.

Opting to go without a jacket Jose is wearing a classic black tux, white shirt and skinny blue tie that purposely matches my dress that Kate liked so he managed to give it to me from one of his photo shoots and although its out of my comfort zone since it's too tight and too low cut, dare I say its quite comfortable so you won't find me within the hour bitching that I can't breathe in it.

"You my Sweet Ana look ridiculously amazing today! I guess you never heard that no one is supposed to outshine the bride?"- He says helping out of the car and pushing me closer to him. I cant help but giggle, he is such a player.

"Don't worry, Kate's dress has so many ruffles that it's impossible not to see her! Shall we go find the blushing bride?"

"We shall Oh dearest Made Of Honor"- And with that we go hand in hand to the church to begin a fun and memorable day for our little family.

* * *

**Maria Menounos's Blue Zac Posen dress for the 2013 Emmy's is what I envisioned for Ana. Look it up.**

**So? What did you think? This is my first attempt at the massive universe that is the Fifty stories. Leave your review if you want me to continue.**


	3. The Tease in the Blue Dress

**CHRISTIAN POV:**

Z and Q... I fucking hate those letters!

I find myself in the back of my SUV playing Friends with Words while I wait for the wedding to begin. I was hanging around with Dad and Elliot but Mom deemed me a bad influence given them alcohol so she shooed me away, not that I was planing on staying. Mia came crying because her zipper wouldn't go up so Elliot said something about her gaining weight. Third World War!

There is rain coming if you judge by the clouds so I can't go on my boat anymore. I'm not going back to Escala since I have no fucking sub and no food since Gail has the weekends off. GEH it is!... Fuck I need a sub! How is it possible to fall in love with someone in a month? A month! Leila must have serious issues to fall so quick, I have to tell Elena to up her game, I seem to be disposing subs just like I throw away money.

The guest are arriving so it means the wedding is going to start soon. As I open the door I see another guy coming out of a car, his hair is a mess and he is zipping his fly up. Is everyone having sex but me?! He turns around and offers his hand to the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life. She's in his arms blushing and laughing while they walk hand in hand to the venue and I cant help but follow them.

Her hips have me hypnotized and I want to run my hands all over her long brown hair that reaches her ass... which by the way; holy mother of fucks!

"Christian, nice to see you around here!"- Ugh? I lose track of the gorgeous stranger as Father Brennan walks over to me.

"Hello Father. I'm just here to do my job as a best man" I say as I frantically look for the girl. I need to tell Taylor to find her for me.

"Yes, we are all happy that Elliot finally decided to settle down. How about you? I now your mother lights a candle every Sunday for your happiness"-

"The business is going well Father so everything is good"

"I wasn't talking about your job Christian, I was talking about you, it's been months since you came to mass. Is there someone special in your life?"- Well there is someone who I want to fuck in a very special and specific way if you leave me alone so I can find her.

"I've been busy Father but all is well in fact; since it's been a while that I came to mass why don't I write you a check for goodwill? I think I left my checkbook inside the car. Let me go get it..." I don't let Father Brennan say a word (it's not like he's going to say no) as I go inside the church looking for the brunette. I see her standing alone by a corner and just as I am about to reach her someone yanks her by her arm. Fuck it's Ethan, wait a minute, wasn't he interested in Mia?

"Good afternoon Christian!"- What is with people chatting me up today? Wrong Grey, the groom is the blond one!

"Hello Ray, nice to see you again" I say as the brunette is leaning against a wall while Ethan is playing with her hair. I should be appalled for Mia but I am more pissed off that the fucker get's to touch her and not me.

"I was actually looking for you. I wanted to thank you for bringing my Annie home, I wanted her to meet you but I don't know where she went"-

"It was my pleasure Ray, your daughter was an important part of my brother's wedding day and I could never said no to him" Did she just kiss Ethan's nose? What the...? I need to talk to him so I have to cut Ray short.

"I'm so sorry Ray but I need to talk to Kate's brother real quick"

"Of course, see you at the reception"-

"We need to talk" I say between teeth as I grab Ethan by his arm as the brunette heads for a side door.

"What about? And what's with the death grip Grey?"- Ethan says in his Californian accent that makes me hate him more. Little mister perfect just came back from L.A after getting his degree on psychology. He went to school there because he already worked there as a model.

"What are you doing with my sister?" His eyed go wide and he knows he's screwed. Yeah, I saw you you little twat! What the... Oh give me a break!

With the corner of my eye I see the Brunette with Kate's father, he has his hands all over her. It's not a secret that Kavanagh has more affairs than he sells papers but with the same girl his son has? I feel disgusted!

"There you are! C'mon we're about to get started!"- Elliot says steering me towards the altar.

"I'm not done with you!" I tell Ethan and I am pretty sure he shit his pants.

"What was that all about?"- Elliot asks as the music starts but I decide not to tell him. Having Elliot kill his bride's brother before she walks down the aisle isn't a smart move.

I go on autopilot mode as I will my emotions down but I cant get the brunette out of my mind! That one was definitely trouble but he needed to find her, crazy yes but it was the truth. Her eyes seemed to drawn him in with a pull Christian had never experienced.

The wedding party began to walk the aisle but Christian couldn't care less as he heard the 'ohhhs' and 'ahhhh' from the crowd, he was picking imaginary lints off his suit when silenced filled the room so Kate must be coming. He turned around and felt silent as well. Walking right up to him was the tease in the blue dress looking more beautiful by the minute. Everyone seemed exited to see her and she even stopped to give Ray a kiss on the cheek. Wait a minute? That's Ray's Annie? The Princess? Fuck!

With no one nagging for his attention and with the obvious excuse to look at her since she was walking to where he was standing, Christian wouldn't take his eyes off of her. Anastasia... what a name for what a woman! The dress she had on was made for her body as it showcased her amazing curbs, her skin was flawless and her red covered lips shouldn't be allowed in church, they gave too many bad thoughts!

As she was nearing the altar her smile grew bigger and Christian found himself grinning like an idiot feeling exactly like one when she passed right trough him and gave Elliot a big hug and a kiss. Him as well? Isn't Elliot going to marry her friend? Well someone get's around!

Kate finally made her appearance and the ceremony started. Nothing new is written in the Bible so Christian chose to gawk at Ana instead. She seemed uneasy under his gaze and he felt powerful when she blushed after meeting his eyes. She only seemed to relax when the man she arrived with stood near enough to brush her hand. The photographer? I am going to need a full report on Anastasia Steele. I pull my phone out to text Barney when I hear a cough, Father Brennan is looking at me and I can actually hear my mother getting mad. She almost fainted when I was so lost looking at Anastasia that I didn't hear the Father ask for the rings so when Elliot elbowed me I let go a '_the fuck El?!' _

After that everything was your standard wedding gibberish so when the priest pronounced the new Mister and Misses Grey I found myself cheering as well, not only because I was happy that this whole church thing was over but that I finally had a chance to talk with the Maid of Honor.

"Anastasia"- I say as I offer her my hand as we are to walk after the bride and groom.

"Christian"- She says making every single hair in my body stand up. She made my dick stand up once she touched my hand.

My mouth stopped functioning but it didn't matter, I didn't get a chance to talk to her since when we were outside of the church she practically bolted from my side and ran strait into the photographers arms.

"Where to Boss?"- Taylor asks as we are already inside the SUV

"The reception... It seems that we are going to the party after all"

* * *

** So happy with your reviews. Keep them coming!**


	4. Meet the Greys

**ANASTASIA POV:**

Ok Ana, breathe! You can do it, just like you learned in Lamaze class. Breathe in - Breath out!

But it was difficult as giggles took over her. What in the world was that?

The wedding ceremony was perfect, it was lovely to see so many friends and family together after a long time and Kate was beyond gorgeous but Elliot's brother?... Christian, oh Christian! The Lord was in a pre-tty good mood when he made that one. I mean Elliot is handsome but Christian? Where the hell do you adopt hot babies?!

Ana knew the basics of the Grey family through Kate sin she only saw Elliot two or three times before she left to Haiti seven months ago but really got to know him when he came to visit a couple of months ago. A doctor for a mother and a lawyer for a father, three kids all adopted. Elliot the eldest and owner of his own construction company, followed by Christian the self taught billionaire and Mia; the baby of the family. Kate only told her that Christian was hot and was an asshole, she more than got the hot part but she was curious about him being an asshole since he didn't give her that impression. It was almost movie-like when she first laid eyes on him walking down the altar, as if it was a path destined to her all her life. She could feel grey eyes on her every minute and when he finally talked to her and touched her? She almost fainted, running away from him the first chance she got.

"Can I get a ride? I can't be in a car with those people!"- Ethan asked out of formality since he was already inside the car looking nervous.

"E what's wrong? You're sweating buckets!"

"What's wrong? I have to leave, can you get me to the air... What the?"- He says frantically looking around. "Ana who's car is... Oh fuck! Hi Sawyer"-

"Ethan! Nice to see you... again"- My chauffeur says with a smirk. They know each other?

"Ethan what..."

"Shhhhh... don't say anything. We are being recorded!"- He says with a pretty creepy forced smile while taking out his cell phone and typing, he hands it to me and I can't help but feel that I'm being punk'd while I read what he's typed: **HE IS GOING TO KILL ME!**

"I mean, I know Kate said she wanted all of us to get wasted tonight but couldn't you wait to actually arrive at the reception to drink?" He gives me another panicked look at shoves me his phone again.

**NOT PLAYING AROUND!** Seriously? I do notice he doesn't even smell of alcohol and looks genuinely scared. I'm already a scaredy cat by nature so I begin to spook out so just to be sure I tell Sawyer to pull over so we can get a breather and pull our heads together.

"Ow, Ethan what the hell is your problem? You are hurting me!" I say as he yanks me by the arms as far as possible from the suv.

"Ana you don't understand, he will end me!"-

"You're right; I don't understand so I won't move an inch further until you tell me what the hell is going on" I stomp my feet to the ground to very childishly make my point.

"Christian Grey will kill me! Not wants, not hinted that he will, it's done...period! One of his goons; specifically the one that is currently serving as our driver saw me yesterday getting out of a hotel with Mia"-

"Mia as in your girlfriend, correct? His sister! Ok, so what, did you rob it?"

"Ana he saw me getting out of a hotel with his sister! He knows! You should had seen him in the church, he was going to impale me with the cross!"-

"Unless Mia is underage I really don't see what the big deal is, you're just over reacting!"

"Am I? The last two boyfriends she's had have ended up in different states and one even disappeared! The guy does a background check on every single person that comes in contact with his family, he must already have yours... by the way, what the hell are you doing in one of his cars?"-

"Well Mister Cosa Nostra flew me in from Haiti and offered me a personal driver for the day. I'm sorry, unless I see a body inside the trunk I'm not buying it. So the guy is an overprotective brother, deal with it if you like the girl so much."

A limousine comes near honking at us; The newlyweds, who seemed to have started the party with tequila along with Jose who is riding with them taking those ridiculous just 'married pictures' inside the car. To avoid Ethan a heart attack I tell him we go with them not before promising him that I wont leave his side at the party. I tell Sawyer our plans and if he is some kind of a henchman, he is the most nicest one I have ever met, kind of cute too.

We take our time arriving to the reception party, Kate wanted to take the long route so she could go out the sunroof and scream she was married. In the meanwhile we all drink but I focus on Elliot since I don't think he's a hit-man like his brother. Kate met Elliot exactly 8 months ago and it was lust at first sight. We had small chit-chat in the morning when he did the walk of shame but then I left for Haiti to do humanitarian relief. You cannot imagine my surprise when they actually started dating. I was blown away when one day out of the blue I pick up my phone and he tells me that he's at the airport. He went with some of his crew members to help built houses but what he really wanted was to get to know me better, he said he wanted to get to know the most important person in Kate's life and wanted my blessing in asking her hand in marriage. It's safe to say that he could have asked me, I feel in love with him that day.

When we finally arrived we were in fact: officially drunk! The first dance was a 5 way dance off that Elliot won hands down doing the chicken dance. I did the rounds with Ethan wondering were was the Best Man but nothing, he was a no show. The party was amazing, full out drinks and food, I was on my way to the bathroom for a much needed break when Kate interrupted me.

"There's my gUrl!... Carrick, Grace meet my sister from another momma Ana! Ana this are my new parents"-

"Mr and Ms Grey a pleasure to meet you. I cannot begin to tell you how much of an amazing man your son is!"

"Please do... after 8 months I think someone changed him with a doppelganger"- Carrick says with a deep throaty laugh, I like him.

"Oh shush Carrick! Ana call me Grace, it's nice to finally meet you. At first we were confused at who our son was dating, your name popped up the same amount as Kate's"-

"That's because Ana is equally awesome!"- Kate says giving me a bear hug making me blush. "Hey Grace, have any nice boys stored away for Ana?"-

"Oh I don't think Ana has any problems in finding a suitor. You are simply stunning young Lady but with your work do you even have time for dating? Elliot told me all about the different charities you sponsor, I run one myself. I would love to talk with you"-

"Of course I would be honored to help you but if you'll excuse me I have to go freshen up first"

"Sure but hurry up, I requested the Dj to put 'We Can't Stop' and you are gonna be the Robin to my Miley!"- Kate says openly slapping my ass. Kate Kavanagh ladies and gentlemen, the sister I never had but don't want in times like these.

God I needed to pee! I was retouching my lipstick when someone barged into the bathroom barely making it to one of the stalls as they proceeded to vomit away. It's not like it's a random girl at some bar, it had to be someone on Kate or Elliot's side but I noticed the baby blue dress she had on. The only bridesmaid; Mia! I quickly run to the bar and return with a cold glass of water and rub her back as she throw's back the Hors d'oeuvres. When she finally stops and her face gains color she thanks me not in the way I expected.

"You!"- She seethes "Who the hell do you think you are? Not only did I plan this entire wedding only to be neglected to bridesmaid status but you also take my boyfriend away!"-

"Uhm... Hello?!" Ok, not my finest moment but what she just said makes no sense to me and I can speak 4 languages.

"If you think you can come here and sweep everyone off of their feet you can just..." Aaaaand she's out cold on the floor. Well this is awkward! I splash water on her face a few times but she's out for the count. If it wasn't for this dress I could carry her but I can barely bend down as it is. I go outside to see if I can find Ethan or Elliot but to my surprise I find Christian casually waiting outside the door.

"Christian right?" I think he knows his own name Ana! "I'm sorry but I was just in the bathroom when your sister came in and got pretty sick. She fainted and I need help getting her off the floor" At first he just looks at me surprised as if he couldn't believe I was talking to him but a scowl formed in his face as he grunted what I think was 'of course'.

Mia is a pretty thin girl but I'm still surprised at how effortless Christian picks her up. I grab her purse and follow him and I cant help but notice his broad back, you can tell he works out through his jacket. He has amazing wavy copper hair and has the most delectable butt you have ever seen on a man. He doesn't say anything but I assume he knows the big guy in a black suit that joins our little party to the parking lot as he goes and opens the car door and Christian not so delicately settles Mia in the backseat.

"I think she just had too much to drink and very little food. Girls tend to forget to eat on big days" I say trying to get him to talk wish I immediately regret.

"You're one to talk, you've been drinking more than a sailor all night!"- He says in a loud tone I don't really appreciate.

"Excuse you?!"

"You heard me! You have been downing drinks and laughing out loud the entire evening. This is a classy event, if I would have known Katherine's friends were so inappropriate I wouldn't have volunteered to fly you in! Now if you'll excuse me I have to get my sister home."- Kate don't lie people, he _is_ an asshole! The nerve on that guy! I drink more than a sailor? My best friend is getting married, I'm surrounded by her family who practically adopted me and I haven't seen in more than a year... I think I have the right to have a drink Mister, besides; your sister is the one unconscious! _That_ is what I would have told him but he left so fast I couldn't even give him the finger.

I go back to the party and Ray helps me shakes the bad vibes off dancing, the toast is announced and as everybody wonders where the Best Man is I remain silent, let them speak badly of the ass. Apparently it isn't out of the norm for him to ditch his own family events... I catch the bouquet since Kate practically put it in my hands much to my embarrassment but Elliot saves me from the cat whistles as he offers me a stroll through the club's beautiful gardens.

"So... did I do good?" He says once we sit down in a little bench near a fountain. He's so cute, he only want's to please Kate.

"Of course you did! Elliot the whole wedding was amazing! At least it's the best I've ever been to"

"Good... but let you in on a little secret?" He says lowering his head closer to mine. "Thank Fuck it's over"- He says as his laugh fills the whole garden.

"You know what I want to do after this all dies down? I wanna go back to Haiti and help you guys down there some more. God knows chilling on the beach with you in a hot little bikini isn't exactly a down side"-

"Really? I though you were already taking Kate to Barbados, you can't get any more beachy than that"

"It's our honeymoon Ana. We wont be seeing any sand, only sheets... I'll need another vacation just so I can rest my dick. I can just sleep by the shore, leave the guys working while you give me one of your mean ass massages"-

"Could you pleeeeease not talk about your Johnson? Leave that topic to your wife thankyouverymuch"

"C'mon Annie, we're family"- He says ruffling up my hair. "Talking about Johnson's I must warn you. As soon as the ring was in her finger the first thing Kate said to me was that we needed to find you a boyfriend"-

"Don't remind me! She told me that I needed to find someone so we can get pregnant together, have kids and marry them to each other" I leave the part were she insisted I need to get laid more than a rabbit in heat.

"Don't worry, I've got your back. Nothing but the best for my Annie... if we don't find a guy worthy of you I promise you can join us and have a threesome deal?"-

"Oh my God, that be totally hot. We'll tell Jose so he can take pictures."- Says Kate walking towards us with yet another bottle of champagne in her hands. Yes, these two are made for each other.

The wedding goes on, I dance and drink the night away holding my glass up hoping that anyone who knows Christian tell's him exactly that. I told Ethan what happened with Mia so he took off and as the party died away and we are saying our goodbyes I notice Sawyer by the entrance.

"Hey Sawyer, have you've been here this whole time? I can easily grab a cab"

"It's my job Miss Steele. Mr. Grey told me I made sure you made it safely to your house"-

"Oh that wasn't necessary but thank you anyway. Have you eaten something?"

"It's ok I'll eat once I get home"-

"Nonsense... and call me Ana. Jose is picking up his gear so we'll be right up. Let me fix you something real quick with the catering company"

And that is how Katherine Kavanagh's wedding to Elliot Grey went. Jose was pretty wasted so Sawyer had to help me walk him to our apartment. He told me that if I needed anything that I should call him up and gave me his number, he's nice so I saved it on my phone, his boss is the one I can live without seeing for the rest of my life. Anyway, as I take a quick bath and check up if Jose hasn't fallen off the couch I decide to call it a night.

I laugh... what an asshole!

* * *

**So happy with your reviews. Keep them coming!**

**Spread the word on my story, you guys rock :)**


	5. Sisters

**CHRISTIAN POV:**** (**At the wedding reception**)**

"Barney I need to know absolutely everything you can find on Anastasia Steele"

"Sure thing Sir, you'll have it in your desk by Monday 7 a.m with the rest of the Indonesia files"-

"This is personal Barney, it has nothing to do with the takeover. I'll need it as soon as possible"

"Done, in your home office by 10."- I end the call not even saying goodbye. The guy has worked years for me so he knows my M.O.

I need to find who is this Anastasia person. She's Kate's best friend and the apple of the eyes of one Ray Steele, I like him but I'll run a background check on him as well. It wouldn't be the first time that a father/daughter con act comes to surface. I'm at the bar already at my second glass of scotch when Mia makes her presence known by ordering a Bloody Mary which she drinks in one gulp.

"You are aware that isn't your plain tomato juice right?"

"And are you aware how hard it is to get 3 four year olds to walk strait down the altar? Or how complicated and time consuming is to organize a four coursed dinner? Or better yet, doing all that shit in only two months while trying to keep the bride happy who by the way; doesn't want to do anything to begin with?"-

"Mia when you talk fast your voice hit's an unholy tone so please stop. What's eating you? You love these things!"

"What's eating me up is that I organized this wedding all by myself yet everyone seems to focus on the Maid of Honor as if she did everything. She didn't do jack shit! She was somewhere growing pot while I had to deal with Kate and Elliot"-

"Growing pot? It's rude to make things up just because you're jealous Mia and don't swear, it's unattractive" Pot? As in marijuana? She's a pot head?

"I'm not making it up! Ethan told me himself! Who by the way ditched me so he could ride with his precious Annie!"- She practically spits with anger as she orders another drink. This time a scotch like me wanting something stronger.

Who is this girl?

I sent Barney a quick text reminding him about the background check on the Steele's, then I decide to call Sawyer to see where Anastasia is.

"Yes Sir?"-

"Sawyer where is the Photographer and the Maid of Honor?" I throw in the photographer, I don't want to be too obvious.

"Sir the photographer is riding with your brother and his newly bride. Miss Steele is still riding with me but right now we are parked by the side of the road. She's outside having some kind of discussion with Kate's brother"- That motherfucker! He ditched Mia so he could be alone with her? What are they fighting about? She's probably demanding him to stop seeing Mia. What a bitch!

"A moment Sir..."- I hear a female voice through the phone. They must be inside of the car again.

"Sir; Miss Steele and Ethan Kavanaugh have just switched vehicles and are going to ride with the bride and groom"-

"Thank you Sawyer, that will be all" Elliot is in on this? He wouldn't be, surely! We take turns in chasing away all the looser's Mia seems to like. Ethan is still around because he's Kate's brother and Elliot told me he's a nice guy. I should had followed my gut, I hated that fucking sand blond the minute I saw him. It's not normal to smile that much, it's not healthy! I tell Mia to stop drinking but she just walks away now with a glass of champagne yelling at some waiters who are arranging a table the wrong way.

About twenty minutes later The Newlyweds arrive absolutely plastered drunk along with Ethan, the Photographer and my Anastasia... MY? The fuck is wrong with you Grey? The woman is obviously a social climber that sleeps her way around families. I need to talk to Elliot but he seems enamored with her, dancing even more with her than with Kate who doesn't mind. It goes like that pretty much the whole reception. As I walk around I only hear 'doesn't she look beautiful?' , 'She's such a nice girl' or 'She'll make a fine wife one day'; the hole room is talking about Anastasia while she prances around with Ethan hand in hand.

"You aren't making your disappearance act so early aren't you brother?"- I was going to do exactly that when I turned around expecting to find Mia but it was Kate standing behind me in her white wedding dress.

"Katherine you look beautiful today and yes, I was leaving, I have an important call tomorrow in the morning" Bullshit, I want to leave.

"Ugh, cut with the formal BS Grey! We're family! I've seen you drop more f'bombs than I do shoes."- She says as she gives me a big kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"For flying my friends in! Seriously, thank you Christian. They are family, I couldn't go through a day like this without them"-

"Well, you did say we're family... so don't count on any more favors!"

"Did _the_ Christian Grey just cracked a joke? My wedding rules!"- She says as she gives me another kiss then prances around back to the dance floor.

Several guests delay my departure and just as I finished talking to yet another one of my mother's friends asking me for the millionth time when I'm getting married after throwing their daughters at my face, Anastasia comes out of the bathroom looking sinful with those red lips of hers, I instantly forget about everything and focus on her beauty; it is timeless and classic.

"Christian right?"- Fuck, my name sounds hot as hell when she says it "I'm sorry but I was just in the bathroom when your sister came in and got pretty sick. She fainted and I need help getting her off the floor"- I fell as if someone threw an ice bucket at my head. Of course she wasn't going to walk up and demand for sex but I didn't think Mia drunk on a bathroom stall was ideal as a pick up line. In a second it all came crashing back. She's a slut and Mia drank her sorrows away while she danced with her boyfriend and took credit for the party.

"Of course"... I mutter, even more pissed off to see Mia in this state! The nerve of this woman! She walks with me to the SUV and I am done with my self control as Taylor opens the door and she throws a cheeky comment on Mia's drinking as if I didn't notice her drinking from table to table. I give her a small piece of my mind then signal Taylor to drive off because truth be told I don't know if I wanted to keep insulting her or fuck her on the spot.

We arrive back at my parents house and Taylor carries Mia up to her room, I'm not exactly proud of her behavior so I lock myself in my father's study after Gretchen; the house keepers starts with her nagging at my feet.

I need to talk to Elliot but he isn't answering his phone and I cant exactly call Mom and Dad. I need to warn him about Kate's friend so I decide to head back to the club where the reception is being held, I'll deal with Mia in the morning.

The party is still full swing but I don't see Elliot, Kate is dancing with her brother so hopefully Anastasia has decided to leave already.

"Christian, were where you? You missed your best man speech"- My mother says making my dad roll his eyes, he knows I don't do things out of a whim.

"Work emergency Mother" I say calm but firmly enough to avoid a scolding. Yes, I am a grown man and my Mom still kicks my ass, I own a empire. What do _you_ have? "Have you seen Elliot? I need to talk to him real quick"

"Yes, I think I saw him go out to the gardens not long ago..."- She says as I head my way through the glass doors. I remember Elliot drinking everything liquid before I left so he must have confused a flower pot with the toilet. I keep walking when from out far I see him talking to another woman that definitely isn't Kate, brides don't wear blue. The're sitting on a bench in front of a fountain, speaking with their heads alarmingly close.

Elliot's laughter fills the whole garden. I get closer as much as I can without being seen and I cannot believe what my ears are hearing: Elliot's blatant admission of cheating Kate with her best _friend_ Anastasia.

"You know what I want to do after this all dies down? I wanna go back to Haiti and help you guys over there some more. God knows chilling on the beach with you in a hot little bikini isn't exactly a down side"- I feel disgusted, I mean. I know I'm not a saint but I have rules and I follow them, that's what the contracts are for. No strings attached, it is more cruel to harm the human mind than the human body.

This time I leave for good, not giving two fucks about anybody. I go back to Escala and book an emergency session with Claude, my personal trainer. It's not after a fifth round that he gives up saying that his wife is going to kill him when I notice that it's 3 in the morning.

I head up to the penthouse with Taylor and as we go inside Sawyer in sitting in the breakfast table eating a big plate of food, he's still wearing his tux so he must have just checked in.

"Hey Sawyer! Did you catch the bouquet?"- Taylor jokes around.

"Nah, but it wasn't wasted either; gorgeous little... Oh, good evening Sir"- Sawyer says composing himself.

Taylor and Sawyer along with Welch, Barney; and Gail of course, are the ones that know all my dirty little secrets. Gail is the only one who dares treat me more than her employer while Taylor and I have a pretty tight relationship ruled by respect and trust. I don't quite have that with Sawyer, maybe it's because he's my age and Taylor has seen more shit. When I have no submissive they stay with me on the weekends.

"What's this?"- Taylor asks as he takes a note from the table and reads it out loud "Thank you for driving me around today. Bon appetit; Ana.S"- With Sawyer? Seriously? This woman is a man-eater.

"I take it Miss Steele made it safe and sound to her home" I don't even know why I'm asking. I'm going to put a restraining order on her for the whole family in the morning.

"Yes Sir, I had to help her roommate go inside since he was pretty intoxicated but other than that, everything went smoothly. By the way, Barney wanted me to remind you that he dropped off what you told him"- Anastasia's background check HA! I know enough of this woman so I don't even look at the folder. I bid Sawyer and Taylor goodnight and head back to my room to see if I can squeeze at least an hour or two of sleep.

**...**

"Dad help a son out ok? I have an entire island worth of work"

"You are a billionaire, you'll always have work but you will also have someone else to do it for you. Lunch Christian, 12 sharp"-

Great, now I have to go have Sunday lunch at my parents house when I was perfectly comfortable staying in my office and sorting out some paperwork. My phone rings yet again but this time it's a text message from Mia.

**I need to talk to you. NOW! M***

**Need me to hold your hair up while you throw up some more? C***

**Not even going to go there. I'm not kidding Christian! You are in serious trouble! M***

**_I'm_**** not even going to go there. Lunch at Bellevue. Busy. GOODBYE! C***

I have a couple of legal document I wanted my Dad to see so it isn't going to be a waste of time after all. I see Anastasia's folder and I am tempted to read it so I put it in my messenger back and head out to my parents house when it's lunch time. There's not many cars so I am grateful Mother didn't decide to invite all of our relatives that were still around from Elliot's wedding. Ethan's car is the only one I see that's here. Fucker isn't going to escape now!

I go strait to the garden where my Mother is talking to... of course she is!

"Anastasia..." Miss Steele is standing tall in all her glory. Her hair down wild as ever wearing brown wedges sandals, white jean shorts and a plaid shirt, perfection at it's finest.

"Christian"- She says before rolling her eyes and going to talk with my Dad who is by the barbecue. She's mad at me? I'm not the one who is sleeping around with half of...

"Christian Trevelyan Grey you come here right this instant"- Mia yells at me dragging Ethan from behind her. Oh great, Princess Mia is pissed off at me.

I wave everybody off and head to the kitchen to grab a cold beer, I'll hear whatever the hell my sister has to tell me then I will leave. If she's back with Ethan after last nights humiliation than I must have thought too highly of my sister to begin with.

"You owe Ethan an apology"- She says as a matter a fact.

"I haven't punched him...yet. So I don't see why I have to do that" I refuse to sit so I'm standing right in front of them. I want out fast so I'm in my CEO mode.

"Christian you told Ethan you wanted to kill him!"-

"I am very well aware of every word that comes out of my mouth Mia and I am most positive that I didn't say that" Well, it may had been implied.

"Uhm Babe?..."-

"Shhh Ethan. Seriously Christian it's my body! I'll do with it what I want, I love Ethan and I'll sleep with him whenever I want wherever I want!"-

"I'm sorry... WHAT?"

"Mi-mi I think you should...'-

"Ethan Shut Up!... If are going to have me followed everywhere for my_ safety_"- She says the word safety quoting with her fingers "Than you just have to suck it up. You want me protected well, I'm on the pill! That's all you need to know"-

"Wow! Don't! Back up!" Christian and Ethan say at the same time for obvious reasons. Ethan afraid of his life and Christian not wanting to know about his little sister's sex life.

"I don't understand how I found myself in the middle of my Mother's kitchen talking about my baby sister's sex life so I am going to ask the questions and you two are going to do the answering. Do you understand?"

"The hell..."- Mia is already protesting when Ethan covers her mouth with his hand "Yes we do Sir, clear as crystal. Loud as a shout! Christian... Sir"-

"Mia you have some of my security following you but they don't report me other than threatful situations"

"Liar! Sawyer saw us coming out of a hotel on Friday and he told you! Ethan said you wanted to kill him at the church"- Yelled Mia while Christian could only count to ten trying not to blow his fuse. 1... 2... 3

"Excuse me" I say as I pull out my phone and call Sawyer who picks up at the first ring "Did you see my sister coming out of a hotel on Friday night?"

1 MISSISSIPPI - 2 MISSISSIPPI - 3 MOTHERFUCKING MISSISSIPPI'S... I push end to end the call and make a mental note to remind all my employees that _that_ is definitely something I would like to know in the future.

"It seems Sawyer did see you but he didn't tell me since he wasn't even on duty and like I told you; security is only there in case of a threat, nothing more"

They both stay silent looking at me like I was going to reach for the knives but Mia turns her attention to her boyfriend.

"Wait a second! Ethan you told me Christian said he was going to kill you"-

"That was what I was trying to say to you. He didn't say it per se... but he nearly tore my arm out in the church and said that he needed to talk to me about you. What else could you have meant?"-

"I was talking more about what the hell were you doing all over Anastasia yesterday!" I find myself more angry at this than to find out they were having sex. Interesting.

"All over Anastasia? You're talking about Ana? Dude, she's like my sister. Ok, I admit I once had the biggest crush on her but..."-

"Shut up you idiot!"- This time it was Mia who looked scared.

"Wasn't it you who was bitching about her and how she wanted to steal your boyfriend and that apparently she grew pot?" Shit, she's not looking at me in the eye, classic Mia when she knows she's screwed up.

"Well, that was before Ethan came in earlier and told me that he had grown up with Ana and how much of a nice person she is"- She says in a small voice. I still don't believe it. I know what my eyes saw... Elliot! Now that's the man I need to talk right now. He's probably on a plane with Kate on their way to Barbados.

"Christian I'm sorry if that was what you thought but I've known Annie since I was 10. I love her like a sister and if you always saw me with her it's because I though you wouldn't kill me if I had someone with me. That was also why I was avoiding Mia..."- Ethan is giving Mia some serious dirty eyes "Also Ana is not a pothead as Mia made her sound like. She once worked in Bolivia and helped local farmers get their LEGAL permits so they could LEGALLY GROW POT. I once told your sister but she somehow forgot that part"-

Ok I need to process what I've just found out, I need to process Ana first. Mia having sex is worthy of a full session with Flynn. I run back to my R8 to grab Ana's file so I can read it.

_Full name: Anastasia Rose Steele._

_DOB: September 10 - 1989 Montesano WA_

_PARENTS: (See Carla May Wilks file alongside with Ray Steele who is not her biological father)_

_ALMA MATER: Washington State University of Vancouver. Major: Political Science_

_OCCUPATION: United Nations; administrative assistant._

_RELIGION: Unknown_

_RELATIONSHIPS: Unknown_

The files goes on telling that she speaks Spanish, German, Italian and Arab and how she is involved with many charities not only in Seattle but throughout the world. Jeez, her passport has more stamps than mine!

"Christian honey must you really work on Sunday?"- Grace says as she taps on the car window "Come inside, your father is about to serve the food"-

"I'm coming Mother..." FUCK I NEED TO TALK TO ELLIOT!

* * *

**Please continue to review - follow and favorite my story.**

**You guys are awesome!**


	6. Moral Hangovers

**ANASTASIA POV:**

_'Move bitch, get out the way - get out the way bitch, get out the way' _Ugh, I hate it when Jose changes my ring tone!

She knows it is a quite reasonable time of day but Ana is still mentally cursing whoever is on the phone after partying all night at Kate's wedding...

"Hello?"...

"Anniiiiiieeeee you know I love you right?"- Ethan said talking as nervous as ever.

"Who's after you now Howard Hughes?"

"I need a favor, well; not quite since I was asked to bring you"-

"Ethan it's Sunday and your sister made me drink her new husband's weight on alcohol. Whatever you want you wont get so goodbye"

"Ana, Ana, Ana pleeeeeeease don't hang up! Look I'm on my way to your place. We are going over to the Grey's to have lunch"-

"And what? I am to be your sworn shield against Christian Grey? Man up Kavanaugh, I think you can take the asshole!"

"C'mon Ana please just. Wait a second; did you just say 'asshole'?"-

Damn right she did! Anastasia Steele never cursed, ever! She didn't even remember when was the last time she swore... Oh yeah, yesterday when Christian The Asshole Grey was a complete asshole after she was nothing but nice and actually helped her sister who by the way; was a brat!

"Sorry Ethan but I have been in the country for only 24 hrs. I need my bed, I need my Dad and food, lots of it. Sorry E, you're on your own today!"

"Ana please listen to me ok? I got the call from Grace herself! She wants to talk about the charity she runs and see how you can help her with it, surely you wont walk away from that? What would Mother Teresa say?"-

"Cheap shot E, cheap shot!" Ray used to say she had too much heart for her own good. That is how Ana ended up studying political science, she wanted to make a change in the world, to change the politics that constantly harmed the small folk that roughly made it to middle class. She though she was in the right path when she got a job at the UN, she hit the jackpot when she got some fieldwork and never looked back. She had been to Liberia, Zimbabwe, Afghanistan, you name it she'd been there. Her recent line of work had brought her to Haiti who's economy suffered a severe setback in 2010 when a 7.0 magnitude earthquake destroyed much of it's capital city Port-au-Prince and neighboring areas. Ray said that she was going to give him a heart attack running around in dangerous places but in the end he was proud of his daughter and she was happy. Anyway, is not like she was alone...

"Sooo... what do you say? I'll be there in fifteen. Grace's charity has something to do with kids"- He says in a sing a long voice. Damn it, not kids! They were Ana's kriptonite.

"Ok...you owe me Ethan!"

"My life Steele, my life. See you in a bit"-

Screw it! It was Sunday and more than a hangover Ana had a serious case of jet lag so after a quick shower she didn't even bother drying her hair letting it lose (which she would probably regret later) and put on some white jean shorts, a plaid shirt and paired them with brown wedges sandals. She'd put her chucks on but that meant scavenging her luggage so that was an absolute a no.

"Jose really? My father has keys to this apartment!"

"So? It's not like it would be the first time he saw my balls"- Jose had a tendency of stripping when drunk, he was currently in that state after stripping in the living room while he slept on the couch.

"The real question is why are you up and why aren't you here snuggling with me?"- He said while he was still lying face down, bare ass up and head under a pillow.

"Because I'm going to have lunch with Ethan over at the Grey's to talk about a charity they want me to look up. Are you sure you're ok? I can stay if you're feeling sick!" It wouldn't be the first time Ana cleaned Jose's vomit but she really didn't want to see Christian Grey.

"Nop, I'll just sleep it off till you come back and take care of me properly. And remember if they want their pictures taken..."-

"... Call Jose's Lenses. I know the drill. See ya latter"

"Bye Babe"- Jose says already asleep as Ethan was outside waiting for her.

"So... Mia doesn't like you!"- Ethan says as they drive trough Seattle's roads.

"And I'm supposed to care because...? Did you know she accused me last night of trying to steal you away from her after I held her hair while she puked on the toilet?"

"Yeah...not her finest moment but I'm going to fix things up with you guys today. She can't be in my life if she does't like Bananas"-

"What do you even see in her? She's a total brat!"

"Ana don't judge without knowing her, it's not your character"- He says in a scolding tone.

"Oh really? What does she do?"

"Well, right now she deciding what she's going to study..."-

"So she's undeclared?"

"Uhm, not quite. She never actually enrolled in any place, she just wanted a sabbatical year to rest her mind."- Rest her mind? I rest my case! I know that if I keep on asking I'm gonna find out that her sabbatical year is financed by her parents while she strolls down frequent flyer miles. Just for the fun of it I'll ask.

"So where was it?"

"Where was what?"-

"Where was the first place she went to 'rest her mind'?" Ha! Guilty!

"France..." He mutters. Ah, yes resting her mind over Louis Vuitton... "Don't ok? She's a nice girl and want's to make something on her own, just give her a chance. Please? For me?"- Ana was cursed, she could never say no the Kavanaugh's green eyes.

"I'm going to talk to the mother, not the daughter so I can't promise anything ESPECIALLY if the Asshole is coming!"

"I don't think so since I rarely see him, I think last night was the first time I saw him for such a long amount of time and he left early so I think we are good."-

"Good, now step on it. I need food!"

**...**

"I have a son left, it's official...you are marrying him young lady!"- _What nice and warm persons the Grey's are_; Ana thought. She was in the gardens talking to Grace and Carrick after Ethan when inside the house a while ago to speak to Mia. The after thought about what Grace said? HELL TO THE NO!

"I'm afraid I didn't inherit my mother's green thumb Grace, I am only guilty of pouring water at the flowers."

"We'll call her up and get your mother here so we can discuss gardening!"-

"How did you end up so far from Savannah Ana?"- Carrick asked while he's tending to the barbecue.

"Savannah is where my mother's fourth husbands lives. By then I was already here living with Ray, step-dad number two"

"I'm sorry I didn't need to pry"-

"It's ok, it's my mother's love life. Not mine! She's actually pretty sweet! If she comes to Seattle you got yourself a date Grace" Mom would love the Grey's, anyone who had a big bank account really. I'll call her later to at least let her know I'm back in the country.

We indulge in some other idle chit chat when I feel someone watching me, it's not a fifth sense or something but I can just feel it. More so after I hear my name...

"Anastasia..."- I wonder if he knows how much his voice sounds like sex, of course he does... Asshole! Christian Grey is standing right in front of me oh so casual in a white linen shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and khaki pants; perfection at it's finest.

"Christian" My voice is not sex in stereo, I am not a bombshell and I have definitely no interest in talking to the Asshole so I simply acknowledge him and go talk with Carrick by the barbecue. I try, I really try to not pass judgement so when Mia comes barging down yelling at Christian? I really want nothing to do with those two. Ethan looks scared again but sorry buddy, nobody has a gun on your head.

Grace and Carrick are really cool but the jet lag, the alcohol and the _other _Grey's have put me in some kind of funk. The food smells delicious so I hope it's out soon, I'm bored and starved. As Carrick says the food is almost done and Grace goes inside the house I am already mapping out an escape route when she finally comes out with her kids following behind like duck. Ethan sits beside me looking annoyed while the Grey tag team are in front of me.

"Are you ok?" I whisper to Ethan but Christian and Mia's eyes are on us anyway.

"I'm just seeing a little bit of your judgement from this morning"- He mutters. This is not looking good so I ask for what I came for.

"So Grace... what kind of charity do you run?"

"It's a charity called Coping Together that helps young children who have had bad starts in life"-

"Define bad" I say as I rumble through my salad.

"Who the hell are you to say what is bad or not for a child to endure?"- Mia practically spits at my face while I just go to my safe place to not call her out on her shitty attitude. Remember Ana, you're a guest in her mother's house; just pretend you are on a boat with Ray while he fishes and you read a good book. Christian looks hurt but says nothing.

"Do you want your charity focused in one particular issue? I meant that usually you pick one problem and branch out from that! Sexual abuse, poverty, diseases..." I say in the most prim little voice I could muster remembering my debutante classes in Savannah; kill them or just pissed them off with my kindness.

"Oh...well we focus on physical violence and neglect but what I really want from you is to tell me what can I do to broaden my help in the community. I mostly throw evens but I'd like to see what I'm doing, where the money goes."-

"You already do a great job Mom, your parties are amazing and no one dares to miss them. The pictures run for weeks in all the society pages!"- Says Mia still not looking at me in the eye.

"The problem with charities is that you have to keep you eye on the ball. Events and parties sometimes can be very publicized with all the glamour and glitz but in the end you don't know where the money went and all you have is a bunch of rich people getting drunk and passing out in bathroom stalls." It's not a cheap shoot when the other person is practically begging for it...

"That is true! The bar tole is always high yet we never see the dividends. Gracie who is your administrator?"- Says Carrick who is cut by Christian.

"Well maybe the bar is exactly the problem, people drink too much and forget to donate! Only parade themselves with a glass that is never empty"- He says looking at me while putting his arms around Mia. Of course he would be the one who spoils her! My plate is clear so if Ethan doesn't leave with me I need to figure out how I am leaving since I can't call a cab, I was still sleepy when I left so I didn't bring my purse. Ugh, I really need to get my car out of the mechanic shop and get more friends.

"That is more organizational so if you have time tomorrow I can go to your office and look at the ground paperwork. We'll start from there and see what exactly is that you want to do."

"Perfect! So it's settled... now that everyone is finished I'll go get dessert"- Grace says prolonging my stay. My phone rings, it's an email from one of my favorite people in the world.

_**'My view! What's your? Miss you**.'_ There's a photo attached of a desert that looks like a sating sheet under a beautiful moonlight. I can only guess where he is because he never tells me. I hope he's safe...

"Only Paul can put that smile on your face"- Ethan says as he looks down at me holding my phone.

"You have a boyfriend?"- Mia blurt's out! I'm about to correct her that if she's worried that I'm after her boyfriend she needs not to worry but Ethan's beat's me to the punch.

"Yes, she has one!"- He tells her in a annoyed tone and I so don't want to be in the middle of this, instantly missing being on the road. I just roll my eyes and take a picture with Ethan making sure you can see the bay in the back and send it back with the caption: _**'Hanging out with this dork, we miss you too'**_.

"So many accomplishments, so many friends... I wonder if there is anything she can't do"- Christian mutters and I have just about as much had enough. I'm feed, informed, now I need to go.

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I was just wondering about such a young woman so well traveled and with a job in the United Nations"- Christian tells me and I can't tell if he's serious or if he's just mocking me and that seriously pisses me off! Also...

"How did you now that? You hadn't arrived when I told your parents about myself"

"Elliot told me..."- He just shrugged it off but I don't know. Ethan's paranoia of him doing background checks of people comes floating to the top of my head that by the way is demanding sleep. I go for my usual escape goat.

"Ethan Jose just texted me and he's feeling really sick after yesterday. I'm going to head back home. You staying?"

"But you practically just got here. Don't you want pie? Mia made it!"- Grace says coming back with the dessert.

"Ethan pleeeeeease stay we need to talk"- Mia says as she gives Ethan big puppy eyes so I know I have to fend for myself.

"I'm sorry Grace but I have to head back and take care of my baby. Thank you so much for lunch and text me the time and address you want us to meet tomorrow"- I say my goodbyes quickly and as I am walking to the main gait I remember that in fact I have no mode of transportation what so ever. Uuuh nice R8!

"Can I give you a ride?"-

"Jesus!" Christian practically gives me a heart attack as he walks behind me. "Uhm, no thanks I'm good" I say scrolling down my contact list to see if anyone can bail me out. I see a name and it's a long shot but he seemed nice.

**Hey! I need a ride and I don't mind if it's with a cute guy. You free?**

**Hey Ana, good to hear from you again. Sure! Where are you?**

**The Greys. Can you make it fast?**

**Be there in five.**

"So?"-

"So what?" Christian looks annoyed since I wasn't paying him any attention while I was on my phone.

"What's with you and the photographer if you have a boyfriend!"-

"Excuse me?"

"It's a simple question Anastasia"-

"A simple question that is quite frankly not your problem... Listen Christian I honestly don't know what is your deal with me since we obviously don't know each other. Your questions on my personal life are unwelcome and as you have made it quite clear that you disapprove of me we don't have to play nice. My best friend married your brother, her brother; who by the way is a great loyal guy, is dating your sister and it seems I am going to be working with your mother but we don't have to like each other, hey we don't even have to talk to each other so I am going to leave. I drank my sailor ass off last night and I want to go to bed alone. No photographer, no boyfriend and no Ethan... Again, not that it's any of your business"

I stomp away as a slick blue mustang comes at the front gate...

"Sawyer?"- Christian is still walking behind me. The man does not get a hint!

"Good day Sir"- He says as he goes around to open the door for me but Christian says nothing. He just remains looking stoic but I think I can see steam coming out of his ears. "Good bye Sir"- Sawyer says and we're off.

"You know you could have told me you were with the boss"-

"I was with your Boss's Mom not him! Are you on duty right now?"

"No"- He says shaking his head and laughing at something.

"Good, then I wont be responsible if you get fired!"

"Not sure about that..."- He mutters. "So, where are you going. your house?"-

"Yep, but first: an Ice cream shop! Christian Grey left me without dessert!"

* * *

**Thank you all for your kind reviews.**

**I honestly didn't quite like this one so I hope to do better with the next chapter.**

**Spread the love on my story :)**

**Take care.**


	7. The CEO

**CHRISTIAN POV:**

I learned how to speak french when I was five and threw a very nasty punch beyond my age in boxing when I was 11 much to Grace's dismay. I got admitted early to Harvard but dropped out at 19 which made Carrick almost cut me out of his will; not that I needed it... by the age of 21 I already had formed Grey Enterprises Holdings and my net-worth was estimated in more than 40 million dollars. I see something I want? I take it! The question is what do I want from Anastasia Steele?

_'I can't answer that for you Christian'_ was the only thing my psychiatrist could tell me this morning after I paid him a ridiculous amount of money for a quick session. Expensive charlatan; he always leaves me with more questions than answers...

_"It's been 3 months since you last had a submissive. Have you lost your appetite for sex?"-_

_"Really John? Sometimes I wonder how you got your degree..." I say but he ignores me like always._

_"You dumped your last sub because she attached herself emotionally but before her I believe you had an average of one girl per month.-" My dick already knows that so I really don't see where John is going with this but he seems to be in one of his inner monologues. _

_"There have been changes in your inner circle that you can't control, it is evolution at it's finest! Your brother; the eternal bachelor got married, your second in command adopted a baby, Mia seems to be in an stable and serious relationship and your father retired from his law practice. You've been immersed in the BDSM world since you were fifteen, you have women at your feet to control as you like yet you seem to have lost your interest in that. In comes a girl that not only fits in with your family but also matches perfectly what you like physically in all your subs. Could it be that all these factors and now this girl; Anastasia have your mind and subconscious finally wanting to evolve? That you finally want more?..."-_

_Now it's my time to ignore him "I don't do more John"_

_"Do you? Because you are without a doubt one of the most unpredictable persons I know! You change your mind in mater of seconds and when you want something you become a passionate man who wont stop until you get it! Surprisingly the only aspect in your life that is controlled by rules is your sex life. I believe that you are finally starting to get bored of contracts, rules and submissive's and this Anastasia is the trigger"-_

**...**

Fuck him! Who the hell gave him permission to talk about my life like he knows me? He's your shrink you idiot! He does _know_ you!

I'm flirting with 100 miles as I run through the streets of Seattle's Monday Morning in my R8 as if trying to get away from what Flynn told me. What is it about Anastasia? I don't know the girl, yes, I may have misjudged her but still why can't I get her out of my mind? Is the third time I try to call Elliot, he finally picks up...

"Hey baby bro! Miss me?"-

"Have you slept with Anastasia Steele?" I hear him talking with someone on the background, presumably Kate then I hear a door being closed.

"What do you want?"- Elliot asks with a change in his voice tone.

"Anastasia Steele; have you slept with her? You two seem close and I caught to two talking in the gardens at the wedding reception. You where telling her how much you wanted to be with her in Haiti while she paraded herself in a bikini" Why does that piss me off so much? It's Elliot! Well, if its true I won the bet with Taylor since he though Kate would be it for Elliot.

"So you went back to the party and spied on me and Ana?"-

"You're not answering my question Elliot, have you fucked her or not?"

"Christian... _I_ am the one who is going to ask _you_ a question and you are the one who is going to answer..."- You might think that I am close to my family which I am, truly! But that was after a good ten years of isolation Elliot barged into my apartment out of the blue, didn't care that I was getting my dick sucked in the living room and kicked the shit out of me yelling at me for not caring about Mom and Dad and how I shut them off. Demanding I returned to the family and took my spot as son and brother. I'm not exactly Mister Popular but after that I did finally talk to my parents, Mia was over the moon and it's safe to say that Elliot is my best friend. He's the only one who knows about my lifestyle other than Elena.

"How many times have I asked you to do something for me?"- That's easy. The time he beat the shit out of me that I just told you about and two months ago when he told me he was going to ask Kate to marry him so he told me to play nice and try to get along with her.

"Not as many as you could" I say already sounding like a small child. You'd think that Grace is the one that has a hold over me... not really. I only try to do as she says so Elliot wont get mad at me. Everyone knows that if you want me to do something? Tell Elliot to ask me to do it.

"Exactly! So no, I have not slept with Ana but now it's my turn: Why are you asking me that? And chose very carefully your words Christian"- Believe me, I am! I want to know as much as I can about Anastasia without pissing Elliot off.

"Because I'd like to get to know her better" It is the truth but I still have to check if the call is still on as the line went silent. I arrive at GEH when Elliot speaks again.

"She's not for you Christian!"-

"I'm just trying to figure the girl out Elliot not marry her"

"Christian I am telling you: STAY AWAY FROM ANASTASIA STEELE"- Elliot says in a commanding tone I often use at meetings.

"She is a nice girl, not like those batshit freaks that like when you beat them up! I love her like a sister and Kate loves her more than me so do not mess this up. Stay away from her! Am I making myself clear?"-

"Crystal..."

"Good, I'll see you in two weeks"- The line goes dead.

I really was going to make good of my promise to Elliot but as I go to my office and see my team ready to do some work I get the ich again. When was the last time my mind was stuck on a woman for more than an hour? Not even when I had that sub that was a gymnast I though of her more than I think about Anastasia and I've yet to speak to her for more than five minutes!

As instructed Taylor and Barney; my compute whiz are waiting for me in my office to debrief me on anything Anastasia which they do to a T. Apparently her mother marries for sport and only plays with wealthy men while Ray Steele is a retired Marine that lives a quiet life in a little house in Montesano but this is where the red flags start to appear.

"This is what I don't like"- Barney says. "If we miss something, when we go back to find out the information magically appears in front of us, as if someone is feeding us the information"-

"I also have the same feeling about her father. The guy is well known in the community; a hard ass that has way to many lines blacked out in his file, that only means special ops"- Taylor informs me.

"So you think he might know where digging around for information?"

"I'm quite positive Sir"- I don't know how to feel about that. I got along well with Ray Steele, he doesn't seem like a dangerous man.

"What about the boyfriend? Paul?"

"The name doesn't pop up anywhere Sir, no matter where I look. Other than Mister Rodriguez there isn't anyone who seems close to her"- Says Barney. Ahhh yes, the photographer. Apparently they have been living together since they finished college, There is nothing definitive about the status of their relationship but Rodriguez; a quite in demand photographer is said to call Anastasia his muse and has been the only man who has been seem in public with her. 'Friend' doesn't qualify in grabbing your ass! I don't know who this Paul guy is but Jose has been definitely been pawing my girl... _Again with the 'your girl' Grey? Snap out of it!_

"Why don't we call Sawyer in? He must know her a bit more than what papers and searches can tell us"- Barney asks.

"Because I still don't know how I am going to approach this. For now it is good that he has formed a _friendship_ with Miss Steele." I also put him on Mia duty this week, that way he will have his plate full and wont be able to see Anastasia. The fucker spent all day with her yesterday.

After the meeting is done and I do some actual work, I decide I am going to do what I do best: take over! Take control of what I want! I know Elliot told me to back off but what can I do? It's not my fault that I'm in the board of Coping Together! Ok, I only write checks and have never actually attended any event but still. I think it's time I showed some interest.

"Good Morning Mother!"

"Christian! Darling what a surprise!"- My mother sputters on the phone.

"I believe you said you where going to meet with Miss Steele today to go over some of the paperwork for the charity"

"Yes, I was just about to call her. I don't think I am able to make out appointment. Apparently flue season has arrived and my practice is full!"-

"There is no need mother! I can take of the meeting since I was too going to ask you about some things regarding the charity"

"Oh, really?"- Grace smells the bullshit but she wont call me on it. She'll have me anyway she can take me.

"Yes, so call Miss Steele and tell her to meet with me here at GEH. I will be expecting her at 10"

"That would be marvelous Son, I'll call her right away. I suppose I can't count on you for dinner tonight?"- Not if my plans work out.

"I don't think so Mother but I am completely yours for lunch tomorrow. That is if you have time for me?" I say in my charming voice and I know she's putty in my hands when she giggles like a schoolgirl.

"Of course I have time for my darling boy! It's a date!"- She giggles, what a bastard Grey. Even charming your own mother. "I'll call Ana right away and I'll see you tomorrow"-

Good, the wheels are turning and I feel in the zone! I tell Andrea to put Anastasia on my guest list and to walk her straight to my office the minute she arrives while I distract myself with a company in Houston I'm interested in. The times flies and before I know it the clock strikes ten and I am waiting for a girl. Like literally waiting! I am sitting on my desk doing nothing but staring at my phone and the door. I wonder what she'll be wearing... When Andrea tells me she's arrived it's game time. I am the master of my universe, powerful men have bowed down to me, in sure I can handle Anastasia Steele. Well, I think that over once she comes through the door.

God was in a mood for perfection the day he made Anastasia! She is wearing a simple white shirt with a blue blazer that made her eyes pop. Black skinny jeans that showcased the length of her legs and electric blue pumps; interesting color choice I wouldn't have though of her. Her hair is up in a messy bun and doesn't have any makeup on... drop dead gorgeous!

She is a rare breed this Anastasia Steele so I don't act as I would normally pursue a woman, not that I've had to in the past, the just come to me really... So I think she's taken aback when I don't stand up to greet her.

"Good Morning Miss Steele. I hope it wasn't much of a hassle for you the changes of plans" I don't even make eye contact with her as I fiddle on my computer.

"No, not at all..."- She says in a small voice, confused when Andrea follows her in and sits on the chair besides her with her notepad.

"Is Grace arriving soon?"- She asks. Grace didn't tell her she wasn't coming? Point for Grace! Well, she is my mother so she knows how I operate. I also know how she operates, she is going to ask me to do something for her. If this meeting goes like I want it to go, she'll have it!

"No, she had a set back in the hospital so she told me to cover for her since I am also in the Coping Together Board!"

"Oh..."- She says surprised but doesn't press on.

I told Andrea; my secretary and personal assistant to get all the necessary paperwork so while she does all the talking I have a full access view to Anastasia. She's quick to ask what she doesn't understand and isn't afraid to double check. She really doesn't need makeup for her skin is flawless and milky, not a line on her face and she tends to bite her lip when she is deep in thought; I have already had to adjust my pants four times. She laughs freely with Andrea who like everyone else is already in love with Anastasia.

"I'm not good with numbers but there is something wrong with this paper sheet"- She says instantly grabbing my CEO attention.

"I'm sorry?"

"I agree with Miss Steele Mister Grey, the money that comes in doesn't add up with the final result"- Says Andrea handing me the spreadsheet and in fact something is wrong. The donations coming in aren't the same amount that is being used for projects and events. Even a toddler can see this! Where the hell is the money going?

"Who is the charity administrator?" I ask pulling more documents that show the same thing happening for months, almost a year.

"Elena Lincoln"- Andrea answers. That's strange. How could Elena miss this? She's almost as shrewd as me! I tell Carl from administration to come over later as the girls continue discussing other issues. A good two hours pass and they both stand up as I was lost looking at Anastasia neck. At some point she turned around to grab something from her purse and I saw she had a tattoo on her neck. You can hardly the tinny diamond since it's almost invisible on her white skin because it was done with white ink. Interesting, I never imagined her as the type to get a tattoo.

"I trust you will join us on the Charity Miss Steele..." I say escorting her out of the office. Andrea almost fell on the floor when she saw me doing it.

"Other than the financial aspect all looks good and you all have excellent ideas. I'd be honored to help in any way I can"-

"Excellent. Are you free for dinner? I would like to invite you since we will be working together and also to apologize after treating you so poorly."-

"I... I... it's ok. It's all in the past"- She seems reluctant to go out with me but unsure, I can still change her mind.

"Please Anastasia I insist. I was anything but a gentleman towards you and you were wrong; we do, we _must_ learn to like each other since our family and friends seem to be mingling together so please... say yes!" I say grabbing her hand and looking at her eyes as she bites her lips. If she drags this on any longer I am going to cum in my pants.

"Ok, I think I can do dinner with you"- I see her cheeks turn red as I give her my most bright smile and escort her to the elevator.

"See you tonight Anastasia"

"Christian..."- She says nodding her head in agreement as the doors close.

**...**

"What part of _'stay away from her'_ don't you understand?"- I was waiting for Elliot's call the minute Anastasia left the building. That is the first thing I know and am sure about her; she tells Kate everything!

"Good evening Elliot, how is the honeymoon going?"

"Drop the smart act with me Christian! What the hell are you doing going out with Ana?"-

"_'Going out'_ sounds like a date. I asked her to accompany me to dinner since she agreed to go on board with the Coping Together foundation. We are going to eat at the Mile High were I conduct all of my business dinners, It's hardly a date..."

"You don't do dinners. Period! Christian this girl is family! Fuck her up and Kate will fuck you up not before she fucks me up and divorces my ass"-

"Elliot it's not a date! It's an early dinner and I've just arrived from the office, I'm tired and just want her to now that I'm one of the good guys now that you've said she's family"

"Ah great! Now you have that _'tired CEO'_ act going on for ya! I bet you took your tie off didn't you?"- What? I am tired and it's my restaurant, I can come in naked if I want to.

"See? I knew it! Don't fuck this up Christian! Just dinner! Hands off! If I hear one word otherwise I'll be on a plane back to kick your ass!"-

"Don't worry... I'll know since one of my planes will be doing the transportation"

"Fuck off Chris! I mean it"- Elliot says ending the call.

Ok, maaaaaybe I don't have exactly good intentions after the dinner but in the meanwhile I truly do want to apologize to Anastasia and get to know her better without having to look at her file again. I'm sitting and the bar waiting for Anastasia as Taylor went to pick her up. That doesn't qualify as a date, that's just good manners!

The usual suck ass come to talk to me when the doors open and in comes what I can only describe as a walking hard on, I mean the way Anastasia is dressed is definitely not a date, that is an open invitation for me to fuck her right her, right now! As she waltzes in the room every single eye is on her; man and female but she doesn't even flinch. She carries herself with all the confidence in the world and I can't help but to be in awe of her.

"Good evening Gentlemen"- She says as she stands in front of me. Suck ass number one is introducing himself while Suck ass number two is looking at her breasts. I shove them to the side and grab her by her elbow as gently as I can as I steer her to our table. I'm torn into asking her if she needs my jacket! I don't want people staring at her rack but I also want to stare at it. This wouldn't have been a problem if we where in one of the private dining table rooms but this wasn't a date. Fuck! At least we are seated in the last table by the window.

"I must say Miss Steele you look ravishing tonight!" I cant help the lust that comes with the sentence out of my mouth. For the first time since I've seen her; her hair is not curled but strait down her back. She has light makeup on but you wouldn't even notice as she has tight bandage dress that seemed painted on her body, it's neckline goes dangerously low exposing a generous amount of her cleavage.

"Thank you Mister Grey... I don't get many opportunities to dress up so I though I'd scrub myself clean today"- She says sitting down. The dress hikes up her leg and I practically run to my chair so she wont see my hard on.

"Please... call me Christian"

"Only if you call me Ana"-

"I cant promise that since I very much like your full name. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl"

"Thank you..."- She says looking down at her hands and blushing. Eyes on the price Grey, don't mess up. I signal the waiter to bring us the champagne.

"Anastasia I must start our evening by officially apologizing to you"

"Christian really, it isn't necessary..."-

"I insist Anastasia. Sometimes I let my tempter get the best of me and I strike before I think, I do it with more force if my family is involved so believe me that I am ashamed, appalled and want nothing less than to make you forget our first meeting. Agreed?"

"It depends how good your food is here"- She giggles. Good, she's in a good mood. "Elliot told me you owned the place"-

"Oh, you talked to Elliot?" I try to sound aloof when all I want to know is what Elliot told her, he wouldn't bad mouth his own brother would he?

"Kate _and_ Elliot! They called me earlier to let me know they were all settled in the hotel and we talked for a bit. El wanted to know more about me going out with you so it's safe to say that I am to inform him via email the minute I get back to my place"- Mother fucker! Talk about cock-block!

"You seem close. Elliot and you..." I say as I pore her a glass of champagne.

"Close? I love the man! I think I would be the one in Barbados if Kate hadn't met him first"- Get it together Grey, deep breaths, that didn't happen. She's single and with you... Hopefully.

"I mean he's perfect for Kate and that's all I want! She's happy and I got the big brother I've always wanted"-

"You don't have any siblings?" I have to remember the things I supposedly don't know.

"Nop, single child but I met Kate in high-school and that changed my family status. Elliot fits the big brother bill since Ethan is obviously the baby in the family"-

"Anastasia please again, about Ethan forgive me"

"It's ok Christian I mean, for someone who didn't know us I guess you could assume that we where more than friends. Ethan told me what Mia thought of me and that's settled... I'm am actually more surprised that you are letting me drink! You know; me being a sailor and all..." I choke on my drink as she goes into a laughing fit. Thank God she's kidding.

"Well, I already apologized but I have to admit you have an incredible tolerance for alcohol Miss Steele. I watched you go all night drink for drink with Elliot and that is not an easy task"

"If it reflexes badly on him I don't care since he is in fact the best father in the whole world but that's my dad's fault! Once I turned eighteen he said that if I was going to drink that it was better if I didn't pass out or more importantly knew what I was drinking, it's taste, it's texture. That way no one was going to roofie his baby girl"- She rolls her eyes and I am liking Ray Steele again "So every Thursday we'd have a date night. We would go out and drink something different each time. I guess that's where I got my drinking skills. Military men know how to down them drinks"-

"So your father was in the army?"

"Yup! Special Ops not that I know much about that stuff. He retired once I started to live with him and I was his job after that"-

"I got to know him a bit during the whole wedding weekend. He seems a nice man and is very proud of you"

"You have a way with words Mister Grey since you've managed to slip how much a daddy's girl I am"- She giggles. I want that as my ring tone.

"He might have had implied that but you seem to fit the image. He adores you and I quite find it difficult not to as well" Where the hell did that come from? It must be the boobs, they are magical. Anastasia blushes and drinks her champagne. I keep on with the questions.

"And your mother? I'm sorry to pry but It's just that I found it odd. In almost all divorce cases the child wishes to remain with the mother" I hope I didn't go too personal but she doesn't mind as she shrugs it off.

"I had the option to continue following my mothers infatuations or to stay with Ray in a stable home. It was a no brainer really. He's the man of my dreams!"- Nice, an opening to her love life.

"So what about the photographer? How does he fit in your little family?"

"Jose? I met him in college and we've been together ever since"- Ok, so that was a dead end.

We order our food and keep on with the 20 questions. She asks me about what I do but is more interested in the human aspect to it all which I find refreshing. She's over the moon once she finds out about the work business I did in Darfur.

"What has been the favorite place you have worked in?"

"Definitely Africa; any region! It's such a rich and grand continent with people so warm and hardworking you find it impossible that there is so much conflict. I guess there is always a rotten apple everywhere"- You're speaking to one babe. "What about you?"-

"GEH has work in many countries. I have offices I have never visited so traveling for me is more of a last resort thing."

"And what do you do for fun? I'm sorry but you're 30 years old, have no girlfriend and own half the world? What's the catch? Are you gay Mister Grey?"- I'm sorry but have I given her that vibe? I am suddenly very pissed off! Just because I haven't been my aggressive normal person does it mean I bat for the same team?

"I am very much not gay Miss Steele if you wish to find out personally" I say in my dom voice satisfied to see her cower and blush at my mere presence. We eat the rest of our meal in silence glancing at each other from time to time. She actually asks for permission to go to the bathroom to freshen up once we finished with our plates. One of the waiter almost drops his tray when she passes him, it's safe to say that he will remain in the kitchens till we leave.

When Anastasia comes out she looks flustered but her face quickly changes as she greets an elderly couple that was just leaving. She kisses them both and I can see that she cares about them very much. She nods enthusiastically at what they say while they look at her with care. She turns and signals to where I'm sitting and the couple actually frowns. She says her goodbyes and returns to the table.

"I'm sorry, old friends from Montesano"- She says excusing herself.

"It's ok. Would you like some dessert?" I say trying to prolong her stay. She looks flustered again.

"Thank you but I really should get going. I forgot that I have an early meeting tomorrow"- I don't believe her for one second but I agree to take her back to her place like the gentleman I am. A gentleman that lets her walk first so I can stare at her ass.

When we're in the elevator along with another couple I notice that she didn't bring a jacket so I give her mine which she accepts. Thank God since the guy next to us as hardly taken his eyes off her. I quickly text the valet service to never let him in again. Finally inside the car I can't help to ask what's the matter with her.

"Anastasia did I say or do something to offend you? If so I am terribly sorry..."

"Oh...no, it's not you! It's me!"- Auch! Never in a million years I would have expected those words aimed at me. "It's just that I really have to be in bed, home! To sleep and rest... and I have a meeting in the morning so..."- She's a mumbling mess, quite cute actually but I'm still pissed off that she's blowing me off.

"Let me get the do..."

"ItsokIhadaniceeveningthankyoutakecare!"- What? Anastasia was out of the car so fast I have to run after her.

"What the hell has gotten in you woman?" I say as I pin her on the wall when she was trying to fish her keys out of her purse. Her eyes looked wild and she's actually sweating and before I know it I'm the one who is being pined to the opposite wall as Anastasia is kissing me like her life depended on it.

She licks my lips open with her tongue and I welcome it like a thirsty man. My hands run all over her body and I'm awarded with her moans. My instinct kicks in and I roll her around so she's the one that is on the wall while I kiss her neck. She smell's glorious like a thousand roses and I can't help myself as I bite and nibble her milky skin. She pulls me closer with her legs as she starts to grind into me and I am two seconds from losing it when I remember we're outside of her building.

"Bed" I mutter as she squeals when I grab her luscious ass but all good things must come to an end. She touches my chest and it's like she threw an ice bucket at me. I grab her hands so tightly that I welcome the sudden interruption.

"Ana?"- Sawyer is standing at the door looking at Ana who is looking at me like a madman. I notice I still have a vice-grip on her wrists and don't have a very warm face on.

"I'm sorry..." I say releasing her and standing back. I dare look at her she looks almost as if she misses the contact.

"Ana are you ok?"- Sawyer asks, all three of us not knowing how to act.

"Yes I... I was just going inside"- She says composing her dress. I was so close... "Goodnight Mister Grey"- She says leaving me alone with Sawyer outside. What the hell was he doing in her apartment so late?

I know how this must look. Sawyer knows well about my lifestyle so seeing Ana pressed against the wall has to give him some kind of ideas but he looks pissed and I am frustrated. Not a good combination.

"Make sure she makes it to her apartment. My office, 7 sharp" I say as I go back to the car. Sawyer looks at me furious but says nothing obviously valuing his job.

I get inside the car and Taylor says nothing but he saw the whole thing. I'm tempted to ask him what the hell happened but that will be worthless. I must talk directly to Anastasia.

Finally at home I go strait to my office and call her. Nothing, just her voice mail. I tell Taylor to call Sawyer and he says that he already left the house but that Ana was safely inside once he left. What is with that guy? I was about to call Kate to see if she heard from her when I receive a text message:

**I'm sorry. It was a mistake. Please forgive me. Have a good night. A**

The deal wasn't sealed but I believe I finally found something I want to make completely mine. Eyes on the price Grey and the price? One Miss Anastasia Steele!

* * *

**Thank you all for the reviews. I read them all and take them in consideration, even the person who signed as a guest and said that my story was stupid.**

**Per Myaozm's request I tried to go with a longer chapter.**

**Check out 'white ink tattoos' to see how Ana's tatt looks like. Also look at Alexis Bledel's Herve Leger bangage dress for the Whitney Museum Annual Art Party Auction to see how Ana looked at the diner with Christian. My Ana is a good C cup just so you know.**

**I hope you like this one. Let me know what you think and remember to follow / favorite.**

**Take care.**


	8. Batteries not included

**ANASTASIA POV:**

"Miss are you ok?"-

"Ohhh yes, I'm quite fine, this is how I look every morning after a nice panic attack! Have a good day!"

Carla May Wilks would have a heart attack on the spot if she heard me talking like that to some innocent old lady but then again we all know what she would say to me in the first place:_ You my dear sweet girl need to get laid... ASAP!_

It is barely 7 in the morning and I am well over the hour mark from running around downtown Seattle, after last night's events I needed a release so a good run would remedy that. So while I am here sitting on the grass at the park like a sweaty homeless girl let's talk about last night shall we? TALK ABOUT A ROYAL MESS! I wonder how many Oscars I would have by now if I went to drama school?

_I am not Angelina Jolie!_ I must get that engraved in my head!... At some point of the day Anastasia had convinced herself that she should doll up for her 'business' dinner with Christian, why? Well, at the time it seemed like a good idea. To dress up on a Monday night in town. It had been a while since she did it, it also didn't hurt that she was going to Seattle's hottest restaurant with the owner himself who was even hotter than the food.

"Ugh... why must humans have sex?!"

"I believe it's for reproductive reasons, continue the raze"- Said another curious bystander, Ana had been thinking out loud again so running was the answer.

_It was stupid! I saw the signs but I ignored them, of course I decided to let my guard down with the wrong guy!_

_Note to self: don't date a guy that his own brother warns you from him... _She remembered the Greys phone call.

_"Steeeeeeeeele... I miss you, how come you aren't with me right know?- Kate sulked over the phone._

_Because it's your honeymoon and I don't think Elliot would appreciate my presence!_

_Nonsense! I would never say no to my Bananas! How are you Annie? Nursing any gnarly headache after our wedding?- Said Elliot also on the phone._

_El? Ugh, are you aware that you guys are becoming that annoying perfect couple that does everything together? And no, I am perfectly fine. I am actually on my way back home, I am going to have dinner with Christian so I need to figure out what to wear._

_Excuse me? I think the reception is a little bad here. We thought you said you were going out with Christian.- Replied Elliot._

_Uhmm I did, I am going out with your brother. Why? Is there anything wrong?_

_Oh my goooooooooooooooooooood dish Steele now! What the hell happened after our wedding? I mean I know he is sinfully hot but really Steele? The guy is not for you! What's the game plan for tonight?- Kate asked in her reporter mode._

_Nothing much, it really is just dinner! He invited me after we met to talk about Grace's charity, I decided I am going to collaborate with them and Christian is in the board. It's kind of a celebration thingy._

_Ok... I can work with that! Although now family; the guy is a douche so I am not worried he is going into your iron proof panties. That being said wear your chocolate brown Leger dress, leave no prisoners Ana!-_

_Kate, why do I have an incoming call from Elliot?_

_Ugh, he is such a baby. I disconnected the speakerphone so we could have some girl talk. He went to the bedroom to call you. Elliot Grey leave us alone, we have a date to plan!... You are such a baby!... Ok, take my phone and be quick with it- You could hear them arguing over the phone._

_Annie?-_

_Yes El? What up?_

_You really don't need to go out with Christian, really, you don't. He'll just bore you with his numbers and statistics chit-chat. We can arrange a sit down with my Mom if you want to know everything about Coping Together.-_

_Actually I already did that this morning with Christian in his office and I actually had lunch with him and your parents yesterday. It's just a 'welcome aboard dinner' but seriously Elliot, what's up? Is there something that I have to worry about?_

_You went to his office? He invited you?-_

_Uhm, yes. I guess..._

_Sorry Annie, I am rambling. Look; there is nothing you should worry about since my brother is the perfect gentleman but do me a favor ok? Just call me once you get back to your apartment so I'll you're safe.-_

_Safe? Elliot what...?_

_Time's up loser! K again S... Don't worry, I was listening in. It's obvious that my hubby is protecting your virtue but I don't see why I mean, Christian is totally gay if you ask me but anyway. I think we could take this situation to our advantage.-_

_What do you mean?_

_He's gorge and if he is looking for some female attention you could take advantage of that, you know... he hooks up with a woman and you get your cherry popped by America's hottest bachelor, even if he is a closeted homo._

_Did you listen the absurdity that went out of your mouth? Kate I am not going to sleep with Christian and why do you think he's gay?_

_Because he acts like there is a hot stick up his ass 24/7, he's never been seen with a woman and he dresses well. If that doesn't scream gay I don't not what does!-_

_Well thanks for looking after my sex life Kate but I think I can manage fine by myself as I remind you that it's just a dinner date._

_Alright, alright... No need to talk to me with your Mom voice, I just worry about you honey. You are nearing your thirties and although I hold nothing against old spinsters you should at least have sex! I can buy you a vibrator if you want one-_

_Ooook, I am ending this conversation. Goodbye Kate, enjoy your honeymoon!_

_Wear the dress!"-_

Christian 0 - Partypoopers 1! Elliots text telling to also text him when I got to the restaurant wasn't helping Christian's cause...

Was he gay? Was he really gay? I mean I am a people person, that is what I do, I am really good at reading people but Christian Grey is an enigma! I mean I know he liked what he saw once I arrived at the restaurant, his eyes never left my cleavage, gay guys don't care for boobs right? The conversation was going great till I blurted out if he was gay! Damn you Katherine Kavanagh! I felt like a child for the rest of the evening, he was so mad I thought he was going to put me on his lap and spank me so I ran to the bathroom like the coward I am. Then came more doubts in my head courtesy of my own body and two bimbos in the bathroom.

First I was drenched, like literally dripping. Christian had me squirming under my seat so much that I had to check my dress to see if I hadn't stained it. Gay guys don't do that right? Maybe he's bi! Ugh his mouth is something else and his hands? They are just so... big. I considered putting a tampon on for protection and relief. Jesus!... Then came the two groupies:

_"Did you see him?-_

_No but I heard he's here with a date!-_

_Are you sure? I heard he's gay!-_

_Positive! I have a friend who knows some girl he slept with and let me tell you Christian Grey will be my hall pass!-_

_Oh My God you are so ridiculous!-_

_I'm serious! The guy is loaded and apparently is even better giving orgasms than making money. I'd be on his beck and call in a second. Too bad he has some dependency issues, doesn't keep the same toy for a long time-_

_Why do the hottest ones have to be the most fucked up?-_

_Beat's me, I'd still fuck him on our table-"_

Christian 1 - Partypoopers 2! So he went from gay to womanizing player in 2 minutes and I was still horny has hell, sorry fix the scoreboard. The new Grey's had decided to make their appearance once again.

**Are you back home? It's getting late, I don't want you around Christian at night. Elliot**

**So? Did you put on the dress? You should totally let him get to second base. Gay guys know the woman body better than us! Kate**

Christian 2 - Partypoopers 3! The game went to postseason after that, starting with my meeting with the Clayton's just outside of the bathroom:

_"Anastasia Steele what are you doing here and why are we just finding out you are back in Seattle?-_

_Mister and Misses Clayton! Oh my good what are you doing here? I'm sorry, I just arrived yesterday for Kate's wedding!_

_The Kavanagh girl! Of course, we forgot she was your roommate! Please Ana you must come over to dinner! Have you heard from Paul? That boy only talks to you when he's out doing God knows what!-_

_He emailed me Sunday evening; sadly just a picture that I couldn't figure where it was taken and he didn't say when he was coming back._

_That boy is going to be the death of us Annie, make sure you put some sense into that head of his. Who are you with here? Jose?-_

_Uhm, no... a business acquaintance. Christian Grey._

_Christian Grey? The Christian Grey?-_

_The man himself! He's over there by the windows._

_Oh, he is certainly handsome but doesn't hold a candle to my Paulie. Now you two make a striking couple. You must convince him to put a ring on that little finger of yours Ana-_

_I.. Uhmm..._

_Grey? Ruthless business man Ana, what are you working on? Do you have a ride back to your place? We were just leaving-_

_Uhm please it's ok, I have a ride. And don't worry, once Paul is here I'll visit you._

_You do that Annie, it's so nice to see you. Don't be a stranger, you're practically our daughter-_

_Yeah Ana, you're the only reason we get to see our son these days. Please take care- Mister Clayton says looking over to our table"_

Christian 2 - Partypoopers 5! They're the Claytons! I've know them for quite a while and they guilt tripped the hell out of me so they deserved two points but fear not; Christian Grey might as well call himself the great Bambino!

A simple ride in an elevator? Torture as I am engulfed in his hombre scent as he gave his jacket, so cute... he thought I was cold when I was shaking my hormones off. The ride back home? A mess since I couldn't form a proper sentence and ran out of the car! When we finally arrived to my apartment? Triple Grand Slam for Grey.

1000000000000000000000 etc,etc,etc Christian - Partypoopers not even in the scoreboard anymore!

_"I am nothing but a weak person, slave to her desires!"_ That is just cheap novel lingo to say I was horny and couldn't hold back anymore. Once Christian pined me up against the wall I lost it, years of spent up sexual frustration going out with a bang, Oh my God I licked him, Oh my God; I grinded into him like a dog in heat! Men don't like slutty girls! He obviously isn't gay cuz I pretty much felt him poking me but I must have turned him off being so forward when I greedily ran my hands trough his chest. The scoreboard said that Christian had won but the game was disqualified for an illegal play; my sluttiness that is.

It was humiliation at it's best when Sawyer found us at the foyer, thank God Paul thought me a pretty handy trick were you put in a code so you can call a number and head strait to voice mail so I was sparred from the new tag team reporters Elliot and Kate. Jose left me off easy because it was late but we are having lunch today so I'm still screwed and not the way I wanted.

The phone rings stopping the music and Ana's breath all together. Of course her mother would call in this moment on need, Carla May Wilks sniffed when her daughter was in mental distress... only to shit on her parade even more.

"Hello Mother..."

"Jeez, at least try to sound happy Anastasia"-

"Sorry Mom, you caught me in the middle of my morning run"

"Honey running around sweaty and disheveled is not a good way to find men, that is why same sex gyms were created"-

"I'll look that statistic up Mother" She muttered looking around to find the direction for the river, maybe she could drown herself real quick. "So, what has you calling me so early?"

"Other than the fact that I haven't seen you in more than a year, that you are finally back in US soil and the fact that Kate married and I wasn't even invited!"-

"Yeah, aren't you supposed to be in some kind of retreat or something? I was sort of a last minute as well so Kate didn't bother with the invite" Liar, liar, pants on fire!

"Well, yes I arrived last night but it would have been nice to even be considered, Katherine is practically like a daughter to me"- Ana laughed. If Carla was Kate's mother she would have committed Matricide years ago.

"Yeah... I'm sure I'll tell her that once she gets back from her honeymoon."

"No worries, I'll tell her myself. Guess what? I'm coming to visit you darling!"- Of course she's coming. "I have everything settled for next week so we can have some overdue mother/daughter time"- Overdue? Yup, twenty four years overdue.

"Wow... Mom... that's... great"

"Again with the attitude, no wonder you can't find a man. I guess I'll have my hands full next week"-

"Next week? Why so soon?" Why not never? That works for me!

"Bob is going to one of his boring farming conventions and I don't want to stay alone in the house so what better moment than the present to visit my baby girl?"-

"Well, I'm sure it will be quite the experience as always Mother..."

"You betcha' I have to go Annie, I'm late for a massage. I'll call you to tell you when I'll arrive"-

"Sure Mom, take care. Say hello to Bob for me"

"Will do Annie... Oh Anastasia?"-

"Yes Mother?"

"Please stop running and go take cover somewhere! Ladies don't sweat"-

"Goodbye Mother"

**...**

"And people still wonder what drove Norman Bates crazy!"-

"I know right?! I know I'm on vacation time but I came here to see Ray and come to Kate's wedding, I am jetting out, I can't stay in Seattle and see my mom and even breathe the same air as Christian Grey"

"Fuck Christian Grey and fuck Carla May Wilks- Adams / Lambert / Steele and that other guy... what about me? C'mon Annie, I am also on VK you can't just bail on me! Look I cant help you with your mother; Godzilla has nothing on that woman's wrath but I _can_ help you with Grey"- Jose says as he pulls a box wrapped up with a pretty pink bow and purple gift wrap.

"Jose... we are in the middle of a restaurant in broad daylight. What's in the box?"

"Oh, good thinking... you are right. Don't open it, it's a vibrator!"-

"WHAT?"

"Shhhhh you might as well open it Ana since now everybody is looking at us!"-

"Why did you buy me _that_?" Oh my God, I wish I could just disappear, my head must be red as a tomato.

"Honey... you are sexually frustrated. It's a medical condition. Deal with it or do I have to stage _another_ intervention?"-

"Sex is overrated. I'm just stressed right know. I'm always a mess when I'm not working!"

"First of all sex is overrated when your partner sucks! Not that you would know about that! And second; you're a mess when you're not working because you don't have anything to distract you from your vagina"-

"You did not just say the 'v' word Jose Rodriguez. There is a new born baby sitting right next to us"

"Oh please! That baby came out of one and the dirty 'v' word might as well be 'Valentines' since you are going to spent it alone... again! Ana, amor mio just listen to me ok? Better yet, listen to your body! You said it yourself; Grey had you all worked up and from what Sawyer told me he was more than willing and able. He's a player so he wont be looking for any attachments. Screw him and leave him, it will be good for your body and soul"-

"He's Elliot's brother, it's not like I'm not going to see him again and El is actually pretty against me seeing him"

"That's because Elliot is an alpha male, he want's to protect your pure and dainty soul from his brother. If all that's even more of a good reason to sleep with the man. Bad guys equal good fucks; another medical and scientific fact"-

"I wish I was a lesbian" My head hurts, I need some sleep, I woke up waaay to early to run.

"Lesbians have sex Anastasia. With vibrators mind you!"-

"I hate you!"

"You don't. Another medical and scientific fact! Oh and another thing..."-

"Wow you are just the encyclopedia today aren't you? What's wrong?"

"If you're eager to get back home and try this baby you need to buy batteries. They are not included"-

"Screw you!"

"Are you going to do it yourself or are you going to use the vibrator?"-

Ugh, I am never going to live this down!

Damn you Christian Grey!

* * *

**Hello FanFic Friends...my computer died. Period!**

**This chapter is the result of little minutes of borrowed time in various computers so it's safe to say that my updates are going to be scarce for the time being but again; rest assured that I will not quit the story! I just got a new job so hopefully the money it's on it's way for a new laptop!**

**Hope you liked this one, already waiting for your reviews.**

**Remember to follow / favorite and I have to remind you yet again of my computer woes, since I have no computer. I'll be writing in a notebook till then so bear with me.**

**Read ya next time :)**


	9. The Not So Little Black Book

**CHRISTIAN POV:**

It's a scary sight: Mia Grey quiet, not talking, not even able to bring herself to her trademark 'OMG''

"Oooooooooo... Emmmmmmmmm... Giiiiiiiiiii!"- Nop, I spoke to soon...

"You like her? You really like her! Oh my God of course you like her or you wouldn't be here in the first place! Kate's best friend? Ethan's favorite person? This is perfect! We'll all be like a tight knit family!"- She squeals.

"Stop mapping out the future Mia, she just...interests me. And you are also way too young to be thinking about anything serious with Ethan Kavanagh!"

It's been 3 whole days since I saw Anastasia and they have been hands down the most confusing days of my entire life. She goes and kisses me and then leaves me hanging! Ok, granted; I froze on her when she touched my chest but still. She bolted to her apartment and other than an extremely frustrating text message I know nothing about her. What I do know is that I can't get her out of my mind! The kiss, the way she smelled, the texture of her skin and her hair... I don't even want to go there unless I plan on yanking one out in my sisters bathroom.

"Christian you are talking to me, your baby sister..."- Mia says in a soft loving tone, yes... I do dote on her more than necessary.

"I know that you are very private and I'm not even sure you speak to Elliot about your stuff if there even is any _stuff_ to begin with but c'mon on! It's the first time I've seen you take interest in a woman! This is not me rubbing it in but you came to ask for my advice! I am trilled Christian and I want to help you as much as I can. Look, as far as I'm concerned Ana is a nice girl. We started with the wrong foot but I am going to win her back since she is such a big part in Ethan's life but if you want me? I'll be in your corner all the way"-

"Think you can sway Elliot into that corner? He wants me as far as possible from Ana"

"Well, that I can't figure out why. Again I assume that El not only knows things about you but also about Ana. Christian you are kind of getting to know about Ana since the wedding but she's been a constant in Elliot's life. I swear he loves her more than Kate but that is still no excuse to go against your own brother"- Mia pouts offended but she also isn't aware of my _predilections._.. No doubt that is why Elliot want's me to stay away from Anastasia, she doesn't seem to have a submisive bone in her body!

"So? What's the plan?"- Mia says bouncing up and down her bed like a five year old. It makes me smile. "Do you want to pursue her romantically? Take it slow?"-

"I don't know.. I just want to... be with her, get to _know_ her that is" I correct myself as Mia's eyes practically fall out of their sockets.

"Ok... what about a classic dinner?"-

"We already went to dinner Mia, she ended up shutting her door at my face and texting me this" I say as I hand her my cell phone. I also chose to leave out the part were we made out like horny teenagers. Christian Grey does not make out!

**'I'm sorry. It was a mistake. Please forgive me. Have a good night. A'** I think I read the damn thing every fifteen minutes.

"Uhmmm so what about a more informal kind of dinner? I already told Ethan I wanted to cook something for Ana and make amends for being somewhat defensive towards her."- Bitch being the proper word for it.

"Why don't I arrange everything so that day you can just casually pop up and say hi!"-

"Mia I assume that the meting will be held in Ethan's apartment? Why on earth would I casually 'pop up' at his place? I hate the kid!"

"Christian don't be nasty! Remember he is my boyfriend and I'm hoping it will be for the long haul"- I grimace. "Anyway, trust me I can handle the meddling. Let me talk to Ethan and pick a day. I'll call you when it's settled"-

"Thanks Mia, I really appreciate it" Not even Taylor and Barney could form some plan of counter attack. Taylor even said that I was way over my head. I fired him on the spot...thank God he never believes me.

**...**

Lunch was nice, we decided to pick up Mom from work and eat together. She immediately asked how everything went with Anastasia but true to her word Mia had my back and said that it was just wonderful and that we were planing on getting together again this week.

_'Oh Christian she is just such a nice girl. I really hope you get to know her better outside of Copping Together'_ where Grace's exact words so it's nice to know someone else is on my side other than Mia but my main concern is still Elliot. I can't funcion without his approval. Ever since we reconected from all those extranged years he's been my rock so I still want to talk to him about my feelings; whatever the hell they are.

"Mr. Grey? Sawyer is here Sir"-

"Thank you Andrea, send him in"

This is another part of the puzzle. Barney was right; Sawyer would be great helping into giving me an opening to talk to Anastasia but I want to play my cards right. I've been avoiding him since Monday, it's clear that they have obviously developed some kind of friendship and he knows about my lifestyle so I am going to have to tread lightly. He's a smart one Sawyer, I wouldn't have him on my team if that wasn't the case.

"Sir? Good evening Sir"- Sawyer says walking inside my office, ever the professional. I tell him to sit down.

"How's 'Mia Watch' going?" I smirk. Everyone of my employees thinks they are in the dog house when I assign them to my little Sister.

"It's been interesting Sir... but she's a nice kid so no complains on my part. She bakes me goodies every day"-

"Nice to know that... I wanted to talk to you about what happened Monday night" Well, this is awkward...

"Of course Sir..."- That's all he says and I am already pissed off. I hate crossing the line with my employees. I hate it even more because I am doing because a woman I hardly know and blew me off.

"I believe things escalated a bit when you saw us" I say... no reaction from him "How is Miss Steele?"

"She's great! Getting herself acquainted with Seattle once more since she was gone."- Again, nothing. This is ridiculous, I'm just fixating on the girl only because I haven't had a proper fuck in months. I'm about to dismiss Sawyer and the whole idea that represents Anastasia Steele when he speaks.

"Permission to speak freely Sir?"-

"Of course..."

"She's a nice girl Christian"- I don't know if I am going to like what's coming. He called me Christian. "Like a good girl, daddy's girl, all american girl"-

"Ok... where are you going with this Sawyer?"

"She's not one of _the 30_"- He says strait on looking at me and for some reason I feel ashamed and I have never, ever felt like that regarding my habits. I need them, they have made me who I am. I signal him to go on.

"I known her for lest than a week but Ana is just one of those people that warm up to you. She's nice, funny, cute and sexy as hell. She's like the whole package in one"-

"I've noticed..." I say through gritted teeth, jealous of the fact that he has gotten the chance to enjoy those qualities first hand.

"Christian... I'm just going to say it; you don't see them. The girls? Once you terminate their contract? It's bad, T and I get to see it all from the beginning. You wine and dine them, give them vip access to the billionaire lifestyle and then you drop them faster than a dinner napkin. Some go in it for the money, others for the sex... either way they all end up crying in the back of the car. Ana is not like that, I just don't want her to go down that path not that I think she'll be interested anyway"-

"Jesus Sawyer... cutting right to the chase uh?" I say sighing and running my hands through my hair.

"That being said... what exactly are your intentions?"- I looked up again. Was there a chance?

"I know you Christian... In the end you're a stand-up guy, and need I remind you that you gave me permission to speak freely so; you like weird shit BUT that being said? I have never seen you show interest in a woman out of the bedroom and even then they come to you, not otherwise so..."- Sawyer looks at me expecting me to elaborate further but I can't help but smile...

"So...you think I have a change with Anastasia?"

"She clearly isn't immune to you from what I saw the other day..."

"Well, I like her. I'd like a second chance but she's been ignoring my calls since that day. That is definetely a first for me"

"Ok...now that _that_ is out in the open what exactly do you want from me?"- I square my shoulders, this is business 101 and no one does it better than I do.

"You've obviously have grown closer to her...by the way; what where you doing in her apartment that late at night?"

"She's my friend! I went over earlier to see if she wanted to hang out but Taylor was already waiting for her. I just stayed talking nonsense with her roommate Jose"- Not sure if that's the truth and definitely not liking men even if friends only have such freedom to her home.

"Anyway... I'd like to get to know her better. We aren't in high-school Sawyer, I am not going to tell you to pass on paper notes"

"Ok...and what about the other stuff, you know: the weird shit?"-

"Well I don't know enough the girl to know about her sexual preferences do I?"

"She won't like it and I think that's a deal breaker with you!"- Has Sawyer been talking with Flynn behind my back? "But anyway, I'll help... Ana is a big girl, its up to her in the end to chose what and who she likes"-

"Good man" I say, that wasn't so hard, now all I have to do is wait for Mia's magic.

"There is however something I would like to talk about...about your dinner on Monday"-

"Did she tell you something? Does she hate me? Was I too forward? Should I go over her house?"

"Jeeze Boss take it easy... you kind of need to for what I am going to say, you should bring Taylor in as well"- I do as he says and I am not at ease, I don't like it. As soon as Taylor comes Sawyer spills the beans.

"You've been breached"- Taylor and I look at each other, Sawyer has nothing to do with GHE. so it has to be personal. Fuck!

"How bad?"- Taylor is the one who asks. I am trying, really trying not to strangle someone. You had one job, one motherfucking job.

"Define bad... Ana said that she heard two chicks talking in the bathroom of the Mile High Club. Apparently they knew someone who was intimate with Mr. Grey that was bragging about it"-

"Other than bad timing with Ms. Steele I don't think it's an issue. Many deluded women like to make up they sleep with Christian Grey. No sub is going to risk their anonymity and paycheck"- Replies Taylor. He seems sure of it, I'm not. People will always want more money.

"What did Anastasia tell you Sawyer?"

"She said that when she was in the bathroom the women were talking about knowing a friend of a friend that said she had slept with Grey. And I quote 'The guy is loaded and apparently is even better giving orgasms than making money, has dependency issues and is better at giving orgasms than making money'. End quote"-

"Still hearsay"- Taylor replies, this time not so sure.

**...**

3 hours later I am locked in the conference room with my team minus Ross, she already gives me enough shit for her to know about my sex life! Taylor, Sawyer, Welch, Barney, Andrea and Gail by phone call have managed to put up profiles for each and every one of my thirty submissives as well as the inbetweeners; random fucks.

"No, not that one... what was her name? The one with the fake nails!"- Says Barney while Andrea taps on her phone.

"Melissa!"- She replies giving a look of distaste. "Her voice was like a drowning cat"-

"What about the redhead?"- Sawyer asks me.

"Ivette? She was too extreme! I ended her contract after a week"

"No you didn't, she wasn't one of Lincolns. You meet her at the governors balls"- Says Taylor.

"Really, I could have sworn Elena introduced us"

"Uhm Mister Grey I'm afraid you are mistaken with the submissive you had at the time. She was redheaded as well, Gaby I think was her name"- Said Gail over the phone. Ohhh yes, I remember now! I was already in my sub funk so I slipped with Ivette at the party too lazy to even call Gaby. I look across the table and see Sawyer scrutinizing me. Yes, I know; Anastasia won't definitely put up with this kind of behavior. I haven't had sex in almost two months that must count as he clean start doesn't it?

"Mr. Grey; Mrs. Lincoln is on line 1 for you sir"- Andrea says annoying me even more. Since I am no longer contracting subs communication with Elena has been cut down severely and she his nagging my ass for attention. I really don't know what as gotten into her, normally we could spent weeks even months without talking only communicating via email but lately she's been downright needy. I take the call right in the conference room, I want this call disconnected as quickly as possible.

"Christian Darling whatever are you into? Is there any new deal that I don't know about? You've been completely ignoring me"- See what I mean? We are both busy people, she's fif..forty something for Gods sake let alone in a relationship with me.

"Elena..." I say as clipped as I can "I'm in the middle of a meeting. I am quite busy at the moment collecting data, what do you want?"

"To see you of course! To restart our monthly business dinners what else? We also need to talk about your subs! Remember Christian; _all work and no play make Christian a bad, bad boy_"- She tries to purr over the phone but she just sounds like someone who smokes too much.

"I'll have Andrea contact you if I have a clearing on my schedule other than that I'm in the middle of a takeover Elena so I wont have time for needless necessities. But I will have you chose a date for a meeting with my accounting department. I need to revise the numbers for Copping Together a soon as possible"

"Oh, it's that so? Is there an event coming up? Grace hasn't mentioned anything about that!"- It was a minimal raise of her tone but I noticed it. Strange...

"Just a new member... I'll let Andrea handle everything. Goodnight Elena" I say quickly disconnecting the call.

"What about the one who dressed like a geisha?"- Asked Barney. This was going to be a long night.

**...**

I finally made it out of GHE at eleven at night with a massive headache. It was settled that Barney would look up at the video footage from the Mile High Club that night to run a facial recognition on the two women and we managed to narrow it down to two subs most likely to run their tongues ahead of themselves. Other than that Elena's words ran heavy on my mind _'all work and no play'?_ Just makes Christian more horny as fuck, it's infuriating! Even more infuriating that I can't get Anastasia out of my head! Not even after an entire afternoon of naming women I have literally fucked to oblivion.

I know Gail as the equivalent of a drug store back at Escala but my head hurts so I tell Taylor to stop at the nearest store so I can buy something, I could also stretch my legs a bit. Annoyed that my face is on more than two Seattle Gossip rags I go over to pay when I backtrack a little, I know that ass... It has no comparison whatsoever.

"Anastasia!" My mouth speaks before I can hatch some kind of plan if she decides to bolt on me again but she looks equally surprised.

"Christian!"- She says as she has a couple of grocery bag in her hand as she was buying batteries.

"Expecting a power shortage?" I ask making her flush instantly. She is so gullible and innocent...

"Uhm yes for lanterns. Yes! The batteries are for lanterns! And clocks, yup, some run with batteries as well! I also have a mechanical music monkey Elliot gave me, I hate the noisy thing but I can use them on it as well..."- She was a rambling mess and I cant help but to step closer and put my hands on her shoulders. Biiiiig mistake. Her skin is hot against my touch and now I'm pretty sure that I'm the one who is blushing. It was if I burned my hands when I touched her but a good burn, like a bittersweet sensation. She felt it as well...

"I... what are you doing here?" I ask reverting to my teen years where I wasn't even capable of looking a girl in the eye so I focus on the next best thing; her legs! She has on one of the ridiculously hot high waist shorts women seem to favor these days and an old West Point baseball shirt; must be her fathers...

"Batteries!.."- She mumbles as she sighs the next time she talks. "And food also... I'm sorry Christian, how are you? You just startled me that's all"- She says walking over to the cash register.

"At this hour? Hey you forgot your batteries" I say running quickly to get her a couple. She blushes some more as she takes them then silence falls between us as we both pay for our purchases.

"So I guess I'll see you around..."- She says as we walk outside into the crisp Seattle night.

"Wait, you are walking back to your house?"

"Yeah, it's close and I needed fresh air"-

"Anastasia that is simply unacceptable! It is nearly twelve o clock at night! You can't just go parading yourself alone on the streets, it isn't safe. Come, I'll take there" Did she just roll her eyes at me?

"Christian really, it's barely a ten minute walk. Thanks but no thanks... I am not about to trouble you, you look like you had a hard day at work. Don't worry about me and go home"-

"If you don't want to trouble then get in the car Anastasia"

"I am not getting inside a car with you!"-

"Then I'll walk you!" I say as fast as I can ignoring the stab I feel of her not wanting to be alone with me. Also, it's a free country, she can't say anything if I happen to walk next to her till she reaches her apartment.

"You are exasperating did you know that?"- She says as she lets me carry her grocery bags but I just smile back at her.

"You have no idea Miss Steele"

My headache is completely gone, I must look like a smiling idiot as we walk the short distance to her house. She was right, it was a quick walk back as I drag my feet wanting to spend more time with her.

"Christian? I'm sorry for what happened on Monday. I acted far from proper with you and I apologize. It wont happen again"- She says looking anywhere but me but I'm not having it, she's not getting away from me: period.

"Anastasia I believe we both let ourselves get carried away that day but I'm not sorry for what happened" She looks at me with curious eyes as we arrive back to her apartment building.

"Look, we started with the room foot but remember what we talked about the other day; we are going to be in each others life through Katherine and Elliot so it's not like we can ignore each other. Most importantly I don't want that! I want to get to know you, outside of any joint venture or a third party involved"

"Christian I..."- She's about to refute me yet again but I see uncertainty in her eyes, I smell blood so I go in for the kill. God I want to eat her up even more when she is biting her lip. Unconsciously I lift her shin up and caress her lower lip, she trembles at my touch and I die by her softness.

"Anastasia I am not asking for your hand in marriage...not tonight at least" I make her smile. "I'm just asking for an opportunity for..._more_. I wont try to kiss you anymore I promise; scouts honor" I was never a boy scout...

"I'll call you ok? I just have a lot on my plate right know"- Bullshit! It's on Steele, prepare for the full Christian Grey assault.

"Of course..." I say like the gentleman I am not as I open the door for her and wave goodbye as she enters the building.

"Did you strike out?" Taylor says as I enter the SUV, he followed us from the convenience store.

"I believe I have three strikes Taylor and I am only warming up" He just laughs at me but changes into his business demeanor immediately.

"Barney called; he managed to pin down the friend the women at the Mile High Club where talking about"-

"Who's about to have their audi totaled?"

"Leila..."-

"Of course" I mutter trying to get my anger at arms length. "Take care of it tomorrow" I tell Taylor and he nods. I trust him and right know I don't give a rats ass if the whole lot go on a interview binge telling everything about me to the media. As of today I have a life's mission; Anastasia Rose Steele will be mine.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**ANASTASIA POV:**

I wake up smiling like an idiot but completely at ease... Thank God, scratch that; thank Jose for buying me a vibrator. Thank God for creating Christian Grey!

I stretch like a cat in bed content and relaxed remembering bits and pieces of my dream with Christian. I swear I can still smell the roses on the prairie... Wait, am I still dreaming?

On my night table there is the most exquisite red rose bouquet with a small bag besides it. I instantly read the note:

**"I am not sorry. It wasn't a mistake. Forgive me for not doing this earlier. Have a good day. C"**... The bag had a set of rechargeable batteries.

* * *

**Hello FanFic Friends!**

**Give a round of applause to my boyfriend who gave me his laptop to write chapters for all of my stories, I think he's a keeper ;)**

**Again, I still don't have a computer so this was an extra for you guys. Hope to read from you soon.**

**A couple of reviewers said that the story was getting a bit confusing. I can only tell you that I mapped it out that way, I hope you stay with me till it all unwinds and that you like where I am headed, if not? Your reviews are always welcomed for they are incredibly useful for my growth as a writer so please leave your reviews, favorite / follow.**

**Read you next time and take care :)**


	10. What up Doc?

**ANASTASIA POV:**

"Stop it!"

"A phrase you didn't seem to favor in your dreams last night!"-

"I told you; the water was too hot"

"Bullshit! You have that look you always have after you see a Michael Fassbender movie... You just love your Fassie don't ya?"-

"Shut up Rodriguez, you don't know everything about me!"

"1st. I do. 2nd. I took the trash out today so I saw the battery boxes and 3rd. Your 'the water was too hot' excuse is not valid since our heater broke down so you totally have been using my little gift and FYI?..." Jose says as he corners me in the kitchen whispering in my ear.

"...with that rosy blush of yours, bright blue eyes and little white dress? You are every man's walking wet dream"-

I can't help the squeal that comes out of my mouth as he gives me an ass slap and laughs his way back to his room.

Well, Jose does know me but I don't make it a habit telling him how many times I masturbate and that my vibrator is in fact called Michael Fassbender who surprisingly is not who I dreamed about, which reminds me...

"Hey; who delivered the flowers this morning?" I ask as I follow him back to his bedroom.

"Pretty Boy Sawyer! He also asked me what you liked for breakfast and I get the feeling it wasn't for personal gain"-

"Hey, when did you get a new one?" Jose was like Kate; freaks of nature that didn't work out and had bodies to die for. Kate adorned hers with designer clothes while Jose went with ink; he always said it was just another excuse to get girls to touch him. He was standing shirtless in front of his closet.

"That week you where really sick in Namibia? It was kind of a promise really. Paul got a really cool Celtic cross as well"- Ugh, boys and their toys. Jose and Paul often joke and say they are brothers from another mother loving tattoos and Ana.

As I draw the lines of the Holy Mary tattooed across Jose's chest my mind wonders not to Paul; who I hope is safe and warm wherever the hell he is, but to Christian as I reeeeeally want to see what's under the suit. His cheekbones are so cut you can draw blood with those babies.

"Ana you are giving me a woody and I know you wont help put it down again"-

"Uhmm... sorry" I mutter as apparently my hands wandered as well as my mind. The doorbell rings and I bolt out not wanting to go down that line of conversation again but my day was destined otherwise as Mr. Cheekbones himself was standing in front of me.

"Good Morning Miss Steele"- Christian purrs out looking like the ultimate morning person. I'm sure doves lift the covers of his glorious body as he wakes up while unicorns shave him with their horns.

"I think this is your cue to say something Annie"- Jose says as he waltz in the living room putting his shirt on. Christian's gaze hardens for a millisecond but focus again at me and it's not my fault I can't talk. His smile alone is physically preventing me to speak. Jose comes and shoves me to the side signaling Christian to enter.

"I believe we haven't been formally introduced. I'm Jose; Ana's guy"- He says offering his hand. I've known Jose since my first day of college and ever since he has taken care of me, Gandhi reborn could come up to me and Jose would never think he is good enough for me so I am not surprised he is shoving his alpha male card right away. I am less surprise to see that Christian doesn't care offering a quick and sharp 'Grey' in response with a firm handshake.

"Ana I just stopped by to leave you this"- His hands where away from his face so of course I wasn't looking. Christian is holding two really big grocery bags.

"I believe your guy said these are your favorites. This is good to hold you off for a good two weeks and prevent you from taking midnight strolls to the nearest convenience store. They are more batteries in there as well"- Jose throws up the almond milk he was already smooching out of one of the bag as I die of embarrassment.

"Thanks Grey, I know they'll be given proper use"- I smack Jose on the head as I still can't talk, it's like my body is shutting down. My sense of smell is next to betray me; Christian's smell fogs my head. As I still don't reply I can see that he's getting annoyed.

"Anyway, I though you would like not going grocery shopping. I have to go to WSU today but Sawyer will be outside"- Ugh? Still no words but Christian can obviously tell that I have no idea what the hell he's talking about.

"Although your ... attire is very summery the temperature is too high. Sawyer mentioned you where getting reacquainted with the city again so he can drive you around wherever you want"- Now this snaps me back to reality.

"Why would I want that?" I ask choosing to ignore the attire part. I seem to like my dress very much. It's a simple white laced straplesses dress, it's one of the rare things Mom bought for me that I actually kept but then again I remember what Jose said minutes ago about my little white dress and being every man's walking wet dream. Something is definitely wet as I catch Christian eyeing me up and down.

"Would you rather walk around all day in this heat or even use crowded public transportation?"- He says public transportation like it was a dirty word. Now I'm the one who is annoyed.

"Well my father though me how to be independent and use public transportation since I was a kid and not that I need it since I have a car" I reeeeeally have to call my mechanic to see if Wanda is ready yet.

"Actually she has two cars... You should check up on Winthrop if your Mom is coming next week"- Jose says but he walked further into the kitchen assuming I would smack his blockhead again.

"Who is Winthrop? Your Mother is coming? I remember Grace expressed her desire to meet her..."

"Uhm yeah, I'm sure we can arrange something" I have no shame in expressing I have zero problems in dumping my mother over to Grace.

"But really I'm fine Christian, tell Sawyer that it wont be necessary. The groceries were enough for today"

"Oh my dear Anastasia for you it will never be enough"- Christian says with a flourish as he kisses my hand and walks over to the door like he owns the place. "Call me when your plate is cleared?"- It was formed as a question but it came out more as a command.

"Sure..." I am sooooooo screwed.

"Good! Have a nice day Anastasia, please protect yourself against the sun and cover yourself. Rodriguez...good day"- And he's out. How much time was it? 10 minutes? And I fell like I have just run a marathon.

"Cocky motherfucker isn't he?"- Jose says obviously wanting to say more but my brain left the building along with Christian.

"Uhum..."

**...**

The only freaking sunny day that graced Seattle since I arrived quickly went away along with the chances of Wanda making it till next week. Rain came pouring down the sky when I finally got my precious beetle out of the mechanic shop. The guy is in fact a mechanic, not a magician and didn't even charge me this time. His exact words where 'drive strait to a dump site and leave her there'. Damn it, I need a car but I think I'll hold out on Winthrop till Mom get's here. Winthrop is my other car, the one my mother bought me two years ago that came with a very big price-tag. Don't get me wrong, it's a masterpiece of a car but I feel wrong going around in a machine that can feed a village in Africa for a whole year. I named him Winthrop because it was the most frivolous and stuck up name I could think of. I'm in the middle of traffic jam when my cellphone rings; Ethan.

"Talk to me E!"

"Annie I feel like crap. I've only been asking favors ever since you came back"-

"That because you know I'm a sucker for my little baby E! What's up?" These Kavanagh's...

"You still take Wanda over to that shop near 64th street?"-

"Yeah, I just left. Why?"

"I have a really important job meeting and I'm stuck here. Mia just called me and said that her car broke down near there. Think you can help her out? I'd really appreciate it"- As we talked the line moved up a bit and I can see that the traffic jam is caused by a pretty nice Mercedes parked in the middle of both lanes.

"Does her license plate read Princess?"

"Yeah, are you close?"-

"Yup, I've got this. Call you once I figure out what the problem is" I hang up and park Wanda as close as I can but the road if filled with cars and it's still raining cats and dogs so I am going to get wet. WetTER as I finally get out of the car and Mia doesn't open the door as she's filing her nails.

"ANA! Oh my God! I am so, so, sorry Ethan called you but it's raining and I am an absolutely hopeless with anything that has to do with cars"-

"It's ok, I was in the neighborhood. What's the problem?"

"I don't know! The car just stopped in the middle of the road and started coughing like it had a nasty cold. Can rain actually do that?"-

"Uhm... no Mia, I'm pretty sure water can't get a car sick. Pop the hood for me" Mia isn't bad, she isn't the type of girl who I would normally befriend but if Ethan thinks she's a nice girl then I'm all in. She is still pretty young I guess, not everyone was a buzz-kill at twelve like I was.

In her defense Mia would never figure out was what wrong with the car since it had some loose fuses around the engine but she could have still taken her car to a shop since it needed a change of oil as well.

"What are you doing?"- I was so busy working on the car and ignoring the passing cat-whistles that I didn't notice Christian had arrived. His copper hair looking darker damp with the rain.

"Ahhh just here enjoying this glorious rainy day. Guess I should have covered up like you said uh?" A white dress does not fair well under the rain. At least I have clean and hole-less underwear on.

"For God's sake Anastasia... Hey fuck off!"- Christian yells at a guy who passed looking at me. He takes off his jacket and covers me with it.

"Christian what are you doing here? I thought you where going to WSU today?"- Mia asked still inside the safety and roof of her car.

"Took the R8; faster... The tracker on your car went red so I came as quick as I could"-

"You bugged your sister's car?" Well if that doesn't yell control freak then I don't know what does.

"Tracked not bugged! It signals any malfunction but you seem to have taken care of that. You are just full of surprises aren't you?"- Christian smiles at me and I can't help but smile back. He is looking at me like I was some eight legged freak show but I don't care since he is looking at me.

"Ana you are absolutely drenched. Look, let go over to Ethan's so you can change, you could catch a cold"- Mia says but I am more interest in Christian who rolled is eyes at her smiling about something.

"It's ok, I was just heading back home" I say signaling over to where Wanda is, absolutely sure she won't start again. If a car was capable of catching a cold from rain; that's Wanda.

"That's your car? Not an option, you are coming with me!"- Christian says with his hand already at my elbow.

"It is an option, it's my car!"

"With the roads wet it's a death trap and that that model was fabricated without air calefaccion, you'll freeze to death. Come with me, I'll take you home"-

"Christian can't you see Ana isn't comfortable bothering you so much?"- Mia says as if scolding Christian for something else. He backs off a little. ""Look, we are just trying to return the favor, your car looks a little... worn out, does it even start?"-

"Of course it does..." I went, I turned the key... yup; here lies Wanda; trusted road warrior for the elderly drivers.

"Well you have two Greys, where are you calling shotgun?"- Mia asks. I'll think I'll go with the one that doesn't soak me indoors

**...**

"Get it together Steele; you are a grown woman and he's a grown man!"

I've been pep talking to myself for a good half hour since we arrived at Ethan's. I went strait to take a bath but now I feel like a schoolgirl that has to face her crush. What is it with Christian Grey? You can't possibly love someone after one week and one makeout session. I'm sorry, I don't believe that, no matter how good his kisses where... The other logical explanation is that my pent up trapped libido has blocked my senses and attached itself to my brain ordering to mate. Yes, that's it! It has to be it since I have only ever though of sex as a hassle really. Up until now and that beast of a man that's outside...

"Don't embarrass yourself... much" I am the worst motivational speaker!

As I finally leave the room the house is silent. Ethan is still at his job interview while Mia is nowhere to be seen. Christian has his back to me and is looking at some framed pictured Ethan has on the wall.

"You are close... not only with Kate but with all of her family. I saw it at the wedding but these pictures are old"- He acknowledges me but continues to stare at the pictures.

"I moved to Montesano when I was 11, Kate has been my longest relationship"

Christian laughs as is about to say something to me but stops dead when he turns around and looks at me. He's silent for a good but eternal five seconds than finally speak in a low tone.

"Is your father a West Point man?"- He asks gesturing to my shirt.

"No, my Dad went to VMI. Paul went to West Point"

"Oh..."- Was all he says. Christian continues to stare at the pictures but his stance has changed. He's more rigid.

"Anastasia this Paul; is he your boyfriend? You somewhat mentioned it the other day at my parents house..."- Did I? I don't remember.

"No, Paul's another piece of our little Brady bunch. I used to work at his parent hardware store growing up so we've been friends ever since. He's a nice guy, but I hardly see him since he's always on missions around the world. A delta like my Dad, I can't tell you how much those two get along..." I wonder when he'll pop up, he always finds time to sneak up to come home.

"It's just that I remember clearly; it was Ethan who said that day that Paul was your boyfriend and just seeing you dressed like that..."- I am wearing one of Paul's old school shirts that barely goes under my knees and I can't help but smirk.

"Seriously; what is it about men with women wearing their clothes? I don't know, Paul is never home so I feel more comfortable borrowing his clothes than Ethan's..."

"Wait...back up; home? He lives here?"- Christian says like someone told him Santa Claus didn't exist.

"Lives is a strong word for a guy who has barely slept 5 times in his bed. Paul normally crashes with me and Jose when he's in town. It's not like he's a baby or anything but Ethan has never liked living alone so when Kate didn't want to share her bachelorrett pad Paul said he'd moved in with him"

"So he's close to the Kavanagh's as well?..."-

"He's close to everyone... He's just one of the guys"

"Interesting..."- Christian says absentmindedly as he sits on the couch. Where the hell is Mia?

"Anastasia I just want to get my facts clear; Paul is not your boyfriend?"-

"Uhm... no" Da'hell?...

"And the photographer Jose? Just roommates, correct?"-

"Yes... I'm sorry; facts?" I ask but Christian just smiles at me. Not his dazzling smile, not his cute smile. His I AM SEX SMILE.

"Yes Anastasia...facts. Now why don't you come over here and sit with me so we can talk about mergers and acquisitions..."

* * *

**Ok; here's the deal: My Christian Grey will forever be Michael Fassbender! I was one of the few people that got to read the FSSeries before it got famous and since page 1 the Irishman was engraved in my head, if only the film was made 2 or 3 years ago but the man can still rock the hell out of that role given the chance! Jamie Dorman? Totally dig him as a crazy dude in The Fall and a really crappy sheriff on Once Upon a Time but as CG? He is too young a has too much of a baby face in my opinion, what about you guys? Who is your CG? I am not even going to ask about AS, EG and MG; Just no... NO! LOL. I am still going to drag my ass to the movies next Valentines Day.**

**P.S: Any word on who is going to play Elena? I never found out...**

**VMI means Virginia Military Institute.**

**As always I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter. Feel free to leave your reviews and remember to favorite / follow.**

**Until next time**

**XOXO**


End file.
